Титры Far Cry New Dawn
Источник./common.dat/credits.xml __TOC__ image= FAR CRY NEW DAWN CREATIVE DIRECTOR Jean-Sebastien Decant GAME DIRECTOR Patrik Methe ARTISTIC DIRECTOR Isaac Papismado PRODUCER Sebastien Ebacher REALIZATION DIRECTOR Sébastien Bergeron USER EXPERIENCE DIRECTOR Francisco Cabrita LEVEL DESIGN DIRECTORS Marc-Andre Clermont Nicolas Duclos PRODUCT DIRECTORS — MARKETING Roy Del Valle Marie-Joelle Paquin ASSOCIATE GAME DIRECTOR Frédéric Duroc ASSOCIATE NARRATIVE DIRECTOR ''' James Nadiger '''AUDIO DIRECTOR Christopher Ove TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Raphaël Parent ANIMATION DIRECTOR — GAMEPLAY Catherine Tirran ANIMATION DIRECTOR — CINEMATIC Allan Treitz STORY BY Jean-Sebastien Decant Drew Holmes Russell Lees James Nadiger MUSIC COMPOSED BY Tyler Bates & John Swihart DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT MONTRÉAL PRODUCTION ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Matthieu Caix Benoit Frappier Frank Rosay Davide Tabacco ASSOCIATE PRODUCER — CODEV Marie-Sol Beaudry PRODUCTION MANAGERS Louise Bonnamy Jeffrey Braun Olivier Gauthier Caroline Lafleur Sophie Marsolais Flora Luccini-Montiel Jean-Baptiste Montpellier Eduardo Sempe Jeffrey Spicer PRODUCTION MANAGERS — CODEV Peter Chung Yat-Chi Lau ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION MANAGER — CODEV James Di Vito PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Jérémi Belleville Alice Krayem GAME DESIGN PROJECT LEAD GAME DESIGN Rodolphe Recca GAME DESIGNERS Marc-Philippe Aubin John Eric Byrd Julien Daunais Nicolas Jaujou Frank Lam Shayne McBurney Danny Ménard Grégoire Monteil Maxime Pepin Youssef Trad GAME ECONOMY DESIGNER Nathan Lemaire EVENT SCRIPTER Ariel Chouinard ADDITIONAL PROJECT LEAD GAME DESIGN Andrea Zanini LEVEL DESIGN TECHNICAL DIRECTOR — DESIGN Gael Leger ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DIRECTOR — DESIGN Jean Caspar ADDITIONAL TECHNICAL DIRECTOR — DESIGN Mateo Lopez ASSISTANT DIRECTORS — LEVEL DESIGN MISSIONS Laurence Letalien Lacroix Vincent Ouellette ASSISTANT DIRECTOR — LEVEL DESIGN OPEN WORLD Alain Greco LEVEL DESIGNERS Zakaria Belfarah Maxime Carignan Chagnon Maxime Chapdelaine David Chasse Denis Demartin Simon Deziel Philippe Dion Ivan Eskandari Karl Gendron Mathieu Gendron Denis Yoann Gourio John Granier Davuth Hy Nahuel Jaime Samuel Kack Katryne Laberge Guillaume Lavertue Simon Noel Dmitry Pozdniakov Sergio Quinzanos Jacques Robert Sebastien Roy Adrian Spiridon TECHNICAL DESIGNERS Julien Marchal Philippe Rheaume Étienne Savoie PROGRAMMING TEAM LEAD — AI Julien Marchand TECHNICAL LEAD — AI Yanick Mimee AI PROGRAMMERS Guillaume Arruda Raphaël Lapierre Hélène Michon-Lacaze Nicole Parmentier Clément Robein Nicolas Vidil TECHNICAL LEAD — ENGINE Joël Michaud TEAM LEAD — GAMEPLAY Javier Pérez Gómez TECHNICAL LEADS — GAMEPLAY Clément Menu Thomas Texier GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Guillaume Boudreau Angela Carriero Julien Charbonneau Pierre Daigle Maxime Flageole Marc-André Fortin-Leclerc Guillaume St-Amour TEAM LEAD — UI Pierre-Olivier Rioux UI PROGRAMMERS Jérôme Beaulieu Frédéric Bolduc Melchior Corgie Vincent Domela Camille Gendreau Damien Gleizes Anthony Jo Quinto Matt Slaunwhite AUDIO PROGRAMMER Keling Da PHYSICS PROGRAMMER Guillaume Matte TOOLS PROGRAMMER Kevin Therrien Coutu TECHNICAL LEAD 3D Mickael Gilabert 3D PROGRAMMER Jean-Francois Tremblay ART ASSISTANT ARTISTIC DIRECTORS — GRAPHIC Marco Beauchemin Nabil Zakher TECHNICAL DIRECTORS — GRAPHIC Philippe Bernard Louis-Philippe Cantin Sebastien Viard ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DIRECTOR — GRAPHIC Julie Tremblay URBAN ARTIST Zilon TECHNICAL ARTIST — PROCEDURAL Julia Lynen TECHNICAL ARTISTS Mario Letendre Sébastien Michaud d’Auteuil TEAM LEAD — MODELERS GAMEPLAY Jacques Marcoux MODELERS — GAMEPLAY Adam Brown Jérôme Busque Ying Ding Liam Flood Jean-Sébastien Lapointe Minh Nhat Le GRAPHIC DESIGNERS David Bouchard-Gagnon Mauricio Guimaraes Stéphane Lévesque Trystan Millet ILLUSTRATORS Zahi Cohen Clement Crocq Eric Gagnon Stephanie Lawrence Serge Meirinho Miguel Angel Mendez Huerta Benoit Pelchat TEAM LEADS — LEVEL ARTISTS Chloee Pinet-Landry Jack Wikeley LEVEL ARTISTS Nelson Chen Wang Li Chuan Sebastien Clermont-Petit Patrick Daigle Daniel Edwards Oleg Gamov Dan Haard Brian Harries Jimmy Ho Yannick Jacques Jessica Lacour John O’Malley André Paré Sylvain Picard Satoko Shimizu Yannick Veillette David Whiddon TEAM LEAD — OUTSOURCING Jonathan Farrell TEXTURE ARTISTS Keven Bélanger-Lavigne Maxime Goulet Scott Johnston TEAM LEAD — MODELERS Frederic Madore MODELERS Michel Baillargeon Steeve Beaulieu Daniela Candroveanu Cristopher Descoeurs Gabriel Duguay Julien Nicolas Gauthier-Régis Dominique Guillon Adrian Stoian Michael Tu TEAM LEAD — BIOMES Richard Côté MODELERS — BIOMES Frédérick Mouraux Alex Rodrigue TEXTURE ARTISTS — BIOMES Florence Dagenais Pascal de Sampaïo Alexandre Rodrigue SPECIAL EFFECT ARTISTS Cédric Day-Myer Adam Harvey Gregory Piche TECHNICAL ARTIST — LIGHTING ''' Rowan Gardiner Clark '''LIGHTERS Nicholas Lachance Joannie Leblanc ADDITIONAL TECHNICAL ARTIST — LIGHTING Isabelle Henley NARRATIVE/CINEMATICS ACTOR DIRECTOR Andrew Shaver LEAD SCRIPTWRITER Russell Lees SCRIPTWRITERS Olivia Alexander Nick Giovannetti Christopher Grilli Marri Lynn Knadle Evelyn Lo LIGHTER Jacques Marchand TECHNICAL DESIGNER Guillaume Daigneault EVENT SCRIPTERS Frederic Guay Jean-Francois Leduc ILLUSTRATOR Julien Lemaire LEVEL ARTIST Jean-Francois Duval IN-GAME REALIZATION DIRECTORS Maxime Gladu Ghislain Ouellet Simon Tessier ANIMATION ASSISTANT ARTISTIC DIRECTOR — AI ANIMATION Joël Le Bourhis ASSISTANT ARTISTIC DIRECTOR — FACIAL ANIMATION Odree Veillette ASSISTANT ARTISTIC DIRECTOR — GAMEPLAY ANIMATION David Barrette Wardana TECHNICAL DIRECTORS — ANIMATION ''' Francis Lavoie-Gravel Karine Pelletier '''ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DIRECTOR — ANIMATION Florin Popescu TEAM LEAD — AI ANIMATION Marie-France Labelle AI ANIMATORS Maxence Charles Victor De Baie Lahïta Graveson Dora Leung Pierre-Luc Messier Simon Seguin Yoshitaka Shimizu Derek Vallée Yifan Yang PROJECT LEAD — ANIMATION ''' Sebastien Lepine '''TEAM LEAD — CINEMATIC ANIMATION Émilie Doucet CINEMATIC ANIMATORS Patrice Blanchet Cristinel Bostan Alexandru Dragutescu Simon Gauthier Maxime Garneau Francis Hua Anne-Sophie Labelle Krystel Lamothe Benoit Lapalme Josee Lupien Melanie Moncada Kevin Ngan Catherine Rousseau Quoc-Nghi Tran TEAM LEAD — GAMEPLAY ANIMATION Jong-Im Winterbell Lee GAMEPLAY ANIMATORS Véronique Boisvert Stéphane Bonetti Kadhem Boudhri Tyler Hamill Benjamin Roy-Iwanycki Benoit Saumure CHARACTER ARTISTIC DIRECTOR — CHARACTER Pascal Blanché TECHNICAL DIRECTOR — CHARACTER Philippe Dugas ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Veronique Fortin TEAM LEAD — CHARACTER Christian Bedard TEXTURE ARTIST Pascal Savignac CHARACTER MODELERS Yanick Cloutier Elizabeth Edwards Teuta Grajqevci Marcus Leal Erwan Mayel Guillaume Raymond Ferdinand Reginensi Olivier Sayer Xenia Stroganova RIGGERS Mohamad Abdi William Belley Maxime Boivin Emile-Guillaume Ouellet TEAM LEAD — CHARACTER (CODEV) Mathieu Faber AUDIO AUDIO ARTIST Tchae Measroch AUDIO DESIGNERS Steven Dumont John Alexis Gelinas Cameron Jarvis Olivier Ramirez-Lussier Julien Renoux Jean-Francois St-Pierre VOICE DESIGNERS Alain Abbyad Unai Gomez Philip Hunter MARKETING PRODUCT MANAGERS Julien Bednar Hanny Duong Julia Pung GRAPHIC DESIGNER Marie-Pier Lavoie-Goyette CAPTURE ARTIST Yan Descheneaux 2D/3D ARTIST Jayden Bell VIDEO EDITOR Sébastien Pichette COMMUNITY DEVELOPERS Felipe Carettoni Laureline Petit GAMEPLAY ANIMATOR Matthew Wellman QUALITY CONTROL QUALITY CONTROL PROJECT LEAD Marc Thonon TEAM LEAD DEVELOPMENT TESTER Frédéric Comtois DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Miguel Canepa Marieve Charette Katherine Dye Simon F. Hubert Christopher Fernandez Bernard Fluet Marika Fontaine Xavier Gauthier John Jardeleza Olivier Legault Guillaume Leloup Jonathan Lussier Kelsy Medeiros Amélie Nolin Xavier Rosales Portocarrero Loric Pretot Ali Ravari Dany Robillard Kim Rouillard Martin Tabelisma Michael Turbide Eric Turgeon Lanciault Israel Trudel Denis Jaysson Venne Ka Shing Yip FAR CRY EXECUTIVE TEAM EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Dan Hay PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Sandra Warren TECHNOLOGY DIRECTOR Cedric Decelle ARTISTIC DIRECTOR Jean-Alexis Doyon AUDIO DIRECTOR Tony Gronick ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Noel Kechichian LEAD SCRIPTWRITER Drew Holmes PROJECT MANAGER Valerie Binette ASSISTANT ARTISTIC DIRECTOR Vincent Jean ILLUSTRATOR Patrick Desgreniers ARTISTIC DIRECTOR — VISUAL DESIGN Liam Wong GRAPHIC DESIGNER Elisabeth Duchesne PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Alexandre Gladu FAR CRY CENTRAL TECH MANAGEMENT ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Marc-André Boivin PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Laurent Bertrand PROJECT LEADS — PROGRAMMING ENGINE David Chabot AI — GAMEPLAY — PRESENTATION Marc-André Saulnier ONLINE Ryan Smith ARCHITECTS TECHNICAL ARCHITECTS Philippe Gagnon Jessy Gosselin-Grant Remi Quenin 3D TEAM LEAD Vicki Ferguson TECHNICAL LEADS Stephen McAuley Jeremy Moore 3D PROGRAMMERS Aurora Huang Jendrik Illner Alexandre Ribard Charles Riffaud-Declercq GENERALIST PROGRAMMER Olivier Painnot TECHNICAL ARTIST Emily Zhou AI TEAM LEAD Antoine Drouin-Trempe TECHNICAL LEADS Aris Theophanidis Julien Varnier AI PROGRAMMERS Khalil Bellamine Victor Drouin Viallard Nicholas Edwards Stephen O’Connor Pierre Portier Stéphane Wantiez DEVELOPMENT TESTER Alessandro Pilla ART TECHNICAL DIRECTOR — GRAPHICS Danny Deslongchamps TECHNICAL ARTIST — PROCEDURAL Étienne Carrier TECHNICAL ARTIST — VFX Mathieu Vincent AUDIO TEAM LEAD Matthieu Dirrenberger AUDIO PROGRAMMER Federico O’Reilly Regueiro DUNIA TECH TECHNICAL ARCHITECT Jack Potter ANIMATION PROGRAMMER Vincent Petrella ANIMATION TOOL PROGRAMMER Eric Sanchez ENGINE TEAM LEAD Jean-Michel Aubin TECHNICAL LEADS Vincent Bherer-Roy Jean-François Cyr ANIMATION PROGRAMMER Julien Coulombe ENGINE CORE PROGRAMMERS Philippe De Sève Olivier Drapeau Raphael Saint-Pierre PHYSICS PROGRAMMERS Chaouky Garram Julien Pelletier Joel Riendeau SITE RELIABILITY SPECIALIST Maxime Boudreau DEVELOPMENT TESTER Yoselin Lisbeth Ochoa Gomez GAMEPLAY TEAM LEAD Greg Joseph GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Guillaume Blanchette-Doutre Adam Crawley Thomas Dupuis Damien Paludetto Tommy Sagala Kévin Sauvourel Benjamin Vial Zheng Yi Biao ONLINE PROGRAMMER Martin Guillemette DEVELOPMENT TESTER Gilles-Étienne Boulé MOTION MATCHING/ANIMATION TECHNICAL LEAD Frederick Martel-Lupien AI PROGRAMMER Alexandre Cyprien ONLINE TECHNICAL OPERATIONS DIRECTOR Ai-Lich Nguyen TECHNICAL LEAD Dominic Boucher ONLINE PROGRAMMERS Jonathan Chin Ross Curry Joseph-Edward Davidson Charles Étienne Lalonde Olivier L’Heureux Tom Remoleur Marius Ungureanu NETWORK PROGRAMMER Terrence Chun Yiu Ko PRESENTATION TEAM LEAD Javier Chica TECHNICAL LEAD Jen-Philippe Croteau UI PROGRAMMERS Insoo Kim Denis Maniti SUPPORT & AUTOMATION PROJECT LEAD — TOOLS AND AUTOMATION Dany Aubut RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALISTS Yan Cussons Jonathan Durocher David Loiselle Cory Mcmackin Etienne Vachon TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALISTS Walter Ayala Benoit Boulanger Brandon Carmichael Stephane Charbonneau Jackson Collier-Chin Mathieu Fairfield TOOLS TECHNICAL LEAD Israel Duchesne TOOLS PROGRAMMERS Samuel Bélanger Olivier Deschamps Julien Lacassagne GENERALIST PROGRAMMER Guillaume Gervais ERGONOMIST Alexandra Nemery DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT SHANGHAI MANAGEMENT PRODUCER Yang Zhi Hong ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Adrien Anger Jonathan Chao PRODUCTION MANAGERS Liu Ka Su Lu LEVEL DESIGN CONTENT DIRECTOR Daniel Leafe LEAD GAME DESIGNER Thomas Godet EXPERT GAME DESIGNER David Maurin LEVEL DESIGN TECHNICAL DIRECTORS He Qian Li Chong LEAD LEVEL DESIGNER Zhang Jia Wei PROGRAMMING TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Frederic Villain LEAD PROGRAMMERS Pan Zi Yan Zhang Kun ANIMATION DIRECTOR Ji Wen Jing LEAD ANIMATOR Jiang Min Li ART DIRECTOR Liao Jun Hao ART TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Cai Zhen Hong LEAD ARTISTS Dai Xiao Long Fan Yin Jia Yan Ming Jun Zhang Yan AUDIO DIRECTOR Alain Larose LEAD UI DESIGNER Zhang Jia Dong LEAD QUALITY ASSURANCE Ren Bo LEAD DEVELOPMENT TESTER Zhu Jun NODE DIRECTOR Lu Lina NODE ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Yu Zhou Hong NODE ART DIRECTOR Alain Gurniki NODE ART TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Gabriel Joliat-Belanger Ma Yi Dong DESIGN GAME DESIGNERS Ivan Marguin Ma Han Tian Qiu Ao Ru Zhang Zhi Dong Zhou Su ASSOCIATE LEVEL DESIGN TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Hu Ni David Leduc St-Arnaud LEVEL DESIGNERS Jean-Félix Monin Jiang Jing Zhi Ludovic Piraud Ping Yi Richard Van Werkhoven Song Xiao Chen Wang Mao Wei Wen Yu Hui Zhu Jia Min PROGRAMMING AI / GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Chen Jun Cheng Hu Pin Fan Hsu Chih Kang Mikhail Kutuzov Ruan Wei Kang Tian Xiang Wang Cheng Long Wu Tin Yu Ye Xin Zhang Ye Fan Zhou Jun ANIMATION RIGGER Gao Yi Hu Yuan Liang Zhao Rui Min 3D ANIMATORS Chen Yong Jun Cheng Bo Ding Yan Guo De Biao Huang Ying Yuan Jia Min Li Shuo Liu Jia Shen Yang Zhou Ze Xu Zhu Li Jie ART ASSOCIATE ART DIRECTOR Zhang Xu ASSOCIATE ART TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Liu Yun Peng Liu Zhen Yang Bing TECHNICAL ARTIST Hu Jing Yi LEVEL ARTISTS Chen Yi Tong Liang Jie Luan Cheng Zhi Wang Yong Wang Zhun Wu Xiao Ling Yang Yun Zhao Yan Zhou Qi Zhou Run Ci Zhou Zi Ren CONCEPT ARTIST Jin Xin CHARACTER ARTIST Chen Qian LIGHTING ARTISTS Song Jie Zhang Ao TEXTURE ARTIST Chen Jing VISUAL EFFECT ARTISTS Ke Jun Feng Wang Ying NODE CHARACTER ARTISTS Ni Xu Yang Xu Xiao Ting Yang Le NODE MODEL ARTISTS Qiu Chen Qi Zhu Xin Yu AUDIO AUDIO DESIGNERS Ding Jun Mei Qian You Liang Shen Xi Chen ADDITIONAL AUDIO DESIGNERS Francois Lafleur Hou Chen Zhong PRESENTATION UI PROGRAMMERS Brian Cox Pu Jie UI ARTISTS Chu Jia Wen Wang Jia Ning QUALITY ASSURANCE RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALISTS Ge Chen Zhao Jian Hong TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALISTS Zhou Xiao Qing Wu Yi-Hsuan NODE DATA MANAGER Zhao Yong Chao QUALITY CONTROL GAME TESTERS Huang Jia Wei Huang Nai Yuan Jia Wen Da Lin Cheng Wu Ni Jun Ren Jie Song Yuan Feng Yu Hang DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT KIEV MANAGEMENT PRODUCER Kirill Bragin PROJECT COORDINATOR Anton Fazliakhmedov DESIGN AND ART GAME DESIGNERS Ivan Kulbych Kostiantyn Syvokon 3D ARTIST Oleksii Kuznietsov TECH ARTIST Mykhailo Kyiashko UI ARTISTS Yevhen Nesterovych Oleksandr Shpak Anton Smolyarov PROGRAMMING LEAD PROGRAMMER Dmytro Shevchenko ONLINE TECHNICAL LEAD Volodymyr Filichev ONLINE PROGRAMMER Dmytro Romanov 3D PROGRAMMER Oleksii Kovalevskyi PROGRAMMERS Oleksii Apanasenko Andrii Bahlai Iurii Batalkin Mykhailo Lysenko Oleksandr Malienovskyi Sergii Nikolaiev Igor Pundiev Mikhail Shostak Oleksandr Sliusarev Sergii Velboienko QUALITY ASSURANCE RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALISTS Andrii Antonenko Stanislav Stepanov DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Oleksandr Saienko Danylo Soloshenko Kyrylo Yakovov QUALITY CONTROL WORLDWIDE QUALITY CONTROL WORLDWIDE QUALITY CONTROL DIRECTOR Pierre Jouen WORLDWIDE QUALITY CONTROL MANAGERS Pierre-Luc Neron Mircea Nutu Navid Shaikh Ioan Turcanu WORLDWIDE QUALITY CONTROL BUSINESS CONSULTANT Razvan Rotunjanu UBISOFT QUALITY CONTROL BUCHAREST STUDIO QC STUDIO DIRECTOR Emil Gheorghe QC MANAGERS Andrei Verzea George Stercu QC PROJECT MANAGER Iulian Bajan QC PROJECT COORDINATOR Valentin Andrei Moldovan QC LEADS Andrei Chelaru George Alin Moroiu TEST COORDINATORS Bogdan-Mihai Culcea Raluca Georgescu Elena-Raluca Matei Bogdan Adrian Pantazi Mihaita-Irinel Sarbu Madalina-Alexandra Serafim Alexandru-Ambrozie Stanciu Stefan-Iulian Vladutu FUNCTIONALITY TESTERS Marian-Georgian Arsene Adrian-Paul Babaru George Balan Andreea-Raluca Batran Maria-Ruxandra Burcus Tiberiu-Alexandru Chereji Dragos Cioaca Petru Cojocaru Vlad-Constantin Comarlau Ionut-Alexandru Dascalu Alina David Erik-Constantin Dragusin Mihai-Petre Dragut Stefana Florea Cristina Floroaica Andrei Galusca Emanuel Gherman Adrian Iozu Alin-Marian Iuga Sorin-Andrei Lung Tiberiu-Stefan Malus Andreea-Mihaela Medis Ramona Neatu Alexandru-Marian Pavel Alexandru Poberesniciuc Madalin-Mihai Popa Andrei-Vladimir Rusu Dan-Adrian Savu Rafael Scorpie-Oprea Iulian Secu Alexandru-Valentin Serban Radu-Adrian Soldan Cristian-Bogdan Stan Andrei-Daniel Stanciu Nicolae-Dorin Stefan Andreas-Mihai Ternovetchi Ovidiu-Mihai Toma Alexandra-Daniela Tudor Ana-Maria Tudose Georgiana Voicu Adnan-Cezar Zanbouah QC TECHNICAL STANDARDS MANAGERS Adrian Tila Sebastian Toader COMPLIANCE TEAM LEADS Stefan Paraschiv George-Alexandru Popa COMPLIANCE TEAM ASSOCIATE LEADS Alexandru Alexandrescu Adrian Bursumac COMPLIANCE PROJECT LEADS Razvan Cristian Girleanu Mihai Marin COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Alexandru Dorin Bica Gabriel Olteanu Simona Georgiana Silisteanu Sorin Serafim Vlad Toma Iulia Alexandra Grama Ionut Uceanu Sergiu Androne Florin Catalin Gafton Bogdan Vajeiac Bogdan Gabriel Avram Lucian Puscasu Bogdan-Alexandru Mincu Liviu-Cristian Damian Tiberiu Barbulescu Alexandru Podeanu Andrei-Vlad Stanescu Cristina Gheorghe Cristian-Mihai Monoran Romulus-Gabriel Tudor Bogdan-Teodor Dumitrescu Bogdan-Petre Marinescu Tiberiu-Mihai Bouros FTC SPECIALISTS Marius Cristian Bunea Roxana-Maria Dumitru Alexandru Gospodin Valentin Ionita Alexandra Luca Nicolae-Lucian Tanase UBISOFT ONLINE REQUIREMENTS TEAM LEAD Liviu-Ioan Ciobotaru ASSOCIATE UOR TEAM LEAD Gabriela-Ramona Hera UOR COORDINATOR Cosmin Ionut Popa UOR PLATFORM LEADS Alexandru Ghermănescu Șerban-Filip Ștefănescu UOR SPECIALISTS Mihai-Răzvan Costea Alexandru Costescu Alexandru Ivan Marian Manea Ionut-Cristian Moldovan Andrei-Claudiu Neacșu Paul-Robert Poteaca Ilie-Bogdan Stănescu Nicolae-Ovidiu Vlad NETWORKING LEAD Dan Cocosila NETWORKING EXPERT Tudor-Andrei Onciu NETWORKING SPECIALISTS Arian-Rafael-Florin Burghiu Vasile Ene Razvan-Petrisor Ghindaru Ciprian-Mihai Iliescu Adrian Nedelcu Sergiu-Iustin Panut Cezar Pop Razvan-Alexandru Sabau UX REQUIREMENTS LEAD Andrei Begu UX REQUIREMENTS SPECIALISTS Florian Alungulesa Stefan Borac Emil Draganescu Stefan Mares Roxana Mihaela Popescu Andrei Bogdan Sandru Doru Sapun Mihaela Savu Bogdan Augustin Stroe PC REQUIREMENTS LEAD ''' Victor Pop '''ASSOCIATE PC REQUIREMENTS LEAD Horatiu Bradeanu PC REQUIREMENTS PROJECT LEAD Cosmin-Andrei Popescu PC REQUIREMENTS SPECIALISTS Cristina-Mihaela Aldea Andrei Costin Alexe Codrut Catargiu Tudor-Alexandru Manole Daniel-Mihai Mitoi Laurentiu Marius Mitrea Cristian-Mihai Oprea Florian Ostroveanu Andrei-Daniel Soare Cristian Szilagyi Alexandru Teodor UBISOFT QUALITY CONTROL KIEV STUDIO KIEV QC DIRECTOR Andrei Verzea QC MANAGER Alexandru Micu QC PROJECT MANAGER Iulian Bajan QC PROJECT COORDINATOR Sergii Serednytskyi QC PROJECT LEADS Victor-Daniel Crisan Sergii Rudevych TEST COORDINATORS Andrii Baisha Vladyslav Kolomiichenko Oleksandr Korniienko Oleksandra Netreba FUNCTIONALITY TESTERS Dmytro Anikanov Pavlo Biliaiev Vitalii Dobryvechir Roman Drevko Oleksii Drohanov Anastasiia Dydyk Anastasiia Fendych Sergii Filonenko Artem Ignatenko Heorhii Ivashchenko Oleksandr Kamzel Olga Kharlashkina Maksym Kharkovskyi Vitalii Konovaltsev Maksym Kopytovskyi Ivan Kravtsov Roman Krushynskyi Yuliia Kyrychenko Artem Lymonchenko Oleksiy Leleko Oleksandr Lukianenko Mykyta Maistrenko Yelyzaveta Malashenko Oleksandr Matat Denys Merkotun Ivan Myronchuk Oleksii Nalozhytov Kostiantyn Natalushko Oleh Nebesniuk Vladyslav Neroznikov Vladyslav Neskhoziievskyi Stanislav Osinskyi Anastasiia Rishko Sergii Rogoza Pavlo Romanchuk Stanislav Rudakov Vladyslav Sakharnyi Danylo Stepchenkov Andrii Suprunchuk Oleksandr Tanko Dmytro Udod Vladyslav Zamula Alla Zhurba FTC SPECIALISTS Oksana Krasnytska Artem Vlasov UBISOFT QUALITY CONTROL MONTRÉAL STUDIO MONTREAL QUALITY CONTROL MANAGER Yanick Beaudet LEAD COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Claire Naval Patrice St-Pierre Plamondon COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Marie-Claude Blanchette Angela Elliott Claudio Murdaca Francis Vaillancourt TRACKING SPECIALIST TEAM LEAD Olivier Bédard TRACKING SPECIALIST TESTER Sébastien Martin Alarie Sophiakmony Khai UOR SPECIALIST TEAM LEAD Christina Sokalski UOR SPECIALIST TESTER Jean-Charles Bernier UBISOFT QUALITY CONTROL PUNE STUDIO QC DIRECTOR Abhijeet Bajaj QC OPERATIONS MANAGER Rahul Khatal QC UNIT MANAGER Aniruddha Pawar QC PROJECT MANAGERS Iulian Bajan Ashish Chavan QC LEADS Shreyas Kulkarni Prasad Raut ASSOCIATE LEAD TESTER Zarwan Irani FUNCTIONALITY TESTERS Sumit Alhat Ashraf Ansari Aditya Asawale Nural Athane Aniket Bandi James Bar Karan Bokade Nachiket Butala Craig Chandran Ved Choudhari Chetankumar Dengale Vikrant Desai Shubhrayu Dey Ishan Gaikwad Rahul Gavali Dattatray Jadhav Tushar Jagdane Abric Selva Jebish J Chinmay Joshi Shreyas Joshi Hatim Ali Kanchwala Shashank Kaushik Omkar Khare Kuldeep Kharwade Pranav Kondalkar Harshal Korade Kapil Kulkarni Shraddha Kulkarni Mohit Kumawat Rajan Kumthekar Akshat Kushwah Ritesh Kutty Aman Likhari Rishi Mathur Ronak Nayar Nikhil Nikumbh Aniket Palkar Chinmay Patil Ambar Patki Gaurav Kumar Patra Aziz Shaikh Faizan Shaikh Mohammed Omar Shaikh Mohammed Sharook Pratik Shastrakar Atharva Shrikhande Tejinder Singh Tushar Singh Aditya Surve Pratik Susgoher Khurshed Tavaria Abhishek Toney Hemant Umale Ramkumar Vaidyanathan Vinod Wethekar PUNE QC TECHNICAL UNIT MANAGER Amol More PUNE UX REQUIREMENTS TEAM LEAD Vinit Shetty PUNE UX REQUIREMENTS SPECIALISTS Gaurav Bhave Abhilash Narayana Rahul Sasidharan LOCALIZATION LOCALIZATION CONSULTANT Sandra Pourmarin LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGERS Yan Charron Gaelle De Rohello LOCALIZATION TECHNICAL SPECIALIST Dana Pavel LOCALIZATION COORDINATOR Alia Hanouch FRENCH VERSION BY TRANSLATION AROUND THE WORD PROJECT MANAGER TRANSLATIONS Marie Lorbach GAME SCRIPT CONTENT MANAGERS Mathieu Gabella Sebastien Floc’h RECORDING STUDIO DUNE SOUND PRODUCTION MANAGER Elsa Platiau VOICE DIRECTION Yann Laferrere SOUND ENGINEER MANAGER Nassim Hiber SOUND ENGINEERS Pierre Portron Marc-Antoine Archier POST PRODUCTION Jean-Philippe Belliard Clément Wacrenier Gauthier Villagordo VOICE TALENTS Claire Baradat Géraldine Asselin Camille Lamache Julien Bocher Cyrille Monge Laëtitia Lefebvre Benjamin Penamaria Jean-Paul Pitolin Pierre Tessier Nicolas Djermag Stéphane Roux Olivia Luccioni Emilie Duchenoy Cédric Dumon Vincent Ropion Vincent Leclerc Gabriel Bismuth Emmanuèle Bondeville Marie Nonnenmacher Philippe Bozo Anne-charlotte Piau Anouck Hautbois Armelle Gallaud Axel Petersen Cathy Diraison Christèle Billault Christophe Peyroux David Kruger David Mandineau Emmanuel Gradi Erwan Tostain Grégoire Baujat Gwenaëlle Julien Jean-Marco Montalto Julia Boutteville Julien Chatelet Kahina Tagherset Laura Zichy Laurent Morteau Ludmila Ruoso Marie Giraudon Mathieu Gabella Nadine Girard Olivia Nicosia Olivier Cordina Olivier Peissel Pascale Chemin Patrice Baudrier Patrick Borg Patrick Delage Rosa Cadima Yann Pichon GERMAN VERSION BY mouse-power GmbH PROJECT MANAGER TRANSLATION Frank Haut TRANSLATION Julian Born Matthias Busch Ole-Johan Christiansen Thomas Christiansen Christiane Hesse Conni Krämer Petra Kurek Christian Meier TEXT REVIEW & QA Anja Käßner PROJECT MANAGER RECORDINGS Florian Köhler SOUND STUDIO mouse-power GmbH ARTISTIC DIRECTION Wiebke Westphal SOUND MASTERS Rainer Pappenberger Tobias Wenzel POSTPRO Henrik Cordes Claudia Prommegger mexxtone Markus Rieger Dennis Schmidkunz BOOKING Klaus Trapp Bartosz Bludau VOICE TALENTS Johannes Berenz Josephine Schmidt Julia Kaufmann Daniel Welbat Christoph Banken Dirk Talaga Esra Vural Kaya Möller Tim Moeseritz Florian Hoffmann Philine Peters-Arnolds Dela Dabulamanzi Jan Kurbjuweit Cathlen Gawlich Patrick Bähr Sonja Spuhl Tobias Brecklinghaus Runa Aléon Marco Ammer Jan Andres Felix Ast Marc Bluhm Stefan Bräuler Marko Bräutigam Sven Brieger Florian Clyde René Dawn-Claude Johanna Dost Christoph Drobig Lisa Flachmeyer Tanja Fornaro Anna Gamburg Edwin Gellner Martin Gleitze Marianne Graffam Lily Graffam Sam Graffam Elisabeth Grünwald Melanie Isakowitz Samira Jakobs Ulrike Kapfer Juliane Kindler Sarah Kunze Benno Lehmann Hendrik Martz Paul Matzke Moira May Silvia Mißbach Michael Pink Jessica Rust Dennis Sandmann Johanna-Magdalena Schmidt Thomas Schmuckert Karen Schulz-Vobach Peter Sura Cornelia Waibel Samuel Zekarias ITALIAN VERSION BY Synthesis PROJECT MANAGERS Davide Solbiati — Lead Adriano James Majocchi Nadia Ghirardini TRANSLATION Fabio Bortolotti Alessandro Ciurleo Pietro Dattola Mattia Ravanelli ADAPTATION Ilaria Bendazzi Alice Bongiorni Francesca Tretto CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWERS Floriana Grasso Luca Priami AUDIO LOCALIZATION MANAGER Ambra Ravaglia STUDIO ENGINEERS Andrea Trinci — Lead Paolo Lorenzino Federico Decotto William Zancan VOICE DIRECTION Ilaria Bendazzi — Lead Monica Codena Francesca Tretto AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Andrea Trinci — Lead Paolo Lorenzino AUDIO QA Massimo Giorgino — Lead Elena Centaro Maria Rosa Sanna Elisa Schiroli VOICE TALENTS Luca Ghignone Sandri Luca Mattia Bressan Tania De Domenico Stefano Albertini Edoardo Lomazzi Alessandro Capra Stefania Patruno Alice Bertocchi Giorgia Brasini Rocca Veronica Stefano Pozzi Alessandro Lussiana Federico Danti Roberto Palermo Francesca Perilli Debora Magnaghi Jolanda Granato Paolo Calabrese Dario Agrillo Stefano Albertini Massimiliano Aresu Anna Charlotte Barbera Emilio Barchiesi Renata Bertolas Alice Bongiorni Giacomo Buzzoni Teo Caprio Paolo Carenzo Ezio Conenna Gianluca Cortesi Luca De Ambrosis Ludovica De Caro Roberta De Roberto Dario Dossena Davide Fazio Gianna Gesualdo Anna Lana Giogia Locuratolo Mirko Marchetti Tiziana Martello Lucy Matera Franscesco Meoni Monica Migliori Giorgio Perno Lidia Perrone Gualtiero Scola Gianluca Solombrino Katia Sorrentino Elsa Turco Simone Veltroni Barbara Villa Monica Vulcano Alessandro Zurla BRAZILIAN VERSION BY Synthesis / Keywords Studios Spain LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGERS Fernando Urquiza Davide Solbiati TRANSLATION PROJECT MANAGER Harry Debelius TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Altieres Rohr Igor Vianna CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWER Rodrigo Santos AUDIO LOCALIZATION MANAGER Fernando Urquiza AUDIO LOCALIZATION PRODUCERS Carlos Cassemiro Cristiano Prazeres VOICE DIRECTION Renato Hermeto André Mello AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Alejandro Aparicio Adrián Espinosa Germán López Alberto Pereira STUDIO ENGINEERS Giuliano Iannarelli Felipe Lopes Rubens Scharlack AUDIO QA Rafael Benitez Matheus Gomes VOICE TALENTS ''' Dudu Fevereiro Bruna Mata Fábio Azevedo Adna Cruz Wellington Lima Priscila Concepcion André Rinaldi Wilken Mazzei Ricardo Fábio Andressa Bodê Ana Carolina Gomes Ricardo Juarez Mariana Mirabetti Daniela Campos Alex Barone Shallana Costa Robson Viggiani Guilherme Conradi Gabriel Noya Patrícia Souza Cesar Tunas Marisa Matos Marcelo Campos Bia Dellamonica Rodrigo Firmo Lia Mello Pierre Bittencourt Rafael Schubert Glauco Marques Maria Claudia Oliveira Paulo Avila Amazyles Almeida Carla Dias Fernanda Bock Amanda Cappia Adriana Pissardini Bruno Sangregório Rodrigo de Araújo Caio Guarnieri Fábio Campos Mabel Cezar Michel di Fiori Fernanda Keller Veridiana Benassi Karina Firmo Cibele Spina Alex Morales Renato Hermeto Dlai Silva Gisa Della Mare Sergio Corcetti Raphael Ferreira Juliana Cagiano Gustavo Baroli Giulia de Brito Felipe Volpato SPANISH VERSION BY Synthesis / Keywords Studios Spain '''LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Davide Solbiati TRANSLATION PROJECT MANAGER Harry Debelius TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Abel Funcia Alex Valero «Danda» CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWER Estrella del Campo AUDIO LOCALIZATION MANAGER Fernando Urquiza CREATIVE DIRECTOR LEAD Rubén Navarro MAIN VOICE DIRECTION Isabel Martínez VOICE DIRECTION Raúl López Díaz-Ufano Elia Maqueda Isabel Martínez Rubén Navarro AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Alejandro Aparicio Adrián Espinosa Germán López Alberto Pereira STUDIO ENGINEERS Alejandro Aparicio Álvaro Ley Germán López AUDIO QA MANAGER Manuel Guerra AUDIO QA Jonathan Dómbriz Paula Escrivá Juan Rojo Bárbara Sacristán VOICE TALENTS Daniel García Roberto Cuenca Junior Laura Pastor Cholo Moratalla Maria Jesus Varona Roberto Encinas Silvia Sarmentera Fran Jiménez Eduardo del Hoyo Jordi Estupiñá Mayte Mira Danai Jimenez Jesús Maniega Sandra Villa Isabel Fernández Avanthay Juan Amador Ana María Marí Fernando Cordero Carlos Moreno Óscar Castellanos Susana Damas Álvaro Reina Ana Sanmillán Juan Antonio Soler Anuska Alborg Fermín Pintos Cecilia Santiago Juan Antonio Sáinz de la Maza Richard del Olmo Arturo López Ana Jiménez Miguel Ángel Aijón Marta Méndez Inma Gallego Susana Cantos Maria Luisa Marciel Gemma Martín Luis Manuel Martín Fernando Cabrera Nacho Aldeguer Adelaida López Txema Moscoso Alma Naranjo Marta Sáinz Emma Cifuentes Diana Torres Antonio Llano Ramón Reparaz Roberto González Alexia Lorrio Antonio Domínguez Aitor Gonzalez Carolina Coria Anastasia Azaranka Jean-Yves Thiemele Álvaro Balas RUSSIAN VERSION BY Logrus IT LOCALIZATION MANAGER Anton Litvinenko TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Natalya Gordeeva Irina Arkhipochkina Ksenia Kovaleva Maxim Levushkin Anton Sherstnev Nikita Solomatin Anastasia Stazhilo-Alekseeva Ekaterina Yudina VOICE DIRECTION Natalya Gordeeva STUDIO ENGINEERS Andrey Vakaev Sergey Vorobyev VOICE TALENTS Andrey Mishutin Denis Nekrasov Mariya Ivashchenko Ilya Khvostikov Marina Bakina Nikolay Bystrov Ivan Zharkov Anna Kiseleva Vladislav Kopp Ekaterina Semyonova Mariya Fortunatova Elena Kharitonova Prohor Chekhovskoy Polina Shcherbakova Anton Eldarov Marina Lisovets Dmitriy Polyanovskiy Sergey Ponomarev Mikhail Tikhonov Eva Finkelshteyn Aliya Nasyrova Ekaterina Afrikantova Mikhail Belyakovich Anna Bolshakova Vasilisa Voronina Lyubov Germanova Yulia Gorokhova Natalya Gracheva Konstantin Danilyuk Aleksey Dubrovsky Tatyana Ermilova Anastasiya Zharkova Lina Ivanova Ramilya Iskander Elizaveta Boguleva Anfisa Maslova Elisey Ilyushkin Ivan Kalinin Margarita Korsh Alexey Kostrychkin Roman Kuperman Eliza Martirosova Radik Mukhamedzyanov Alexander Noskov Olga Ostroukhova Fyodor Paramonov Evgeniy Rubtsov Vladimir Rybalchenko Inga Smetanina Mikhail Sushkov Denis Stroev Alexander Tatarintsev Evgeniy Tolokonnikov Darya Frolova Alexey Chernykh Oleg Shcherbinin JAPANESE VERSION BY Ubisoft.K.K MANAGING DIRECTOR Steve Miller SALES & MARKETING DIRECTOR Yoshihisa Tsuji PR MANAGER Ranko Fukui RELEASE MANAGEMENT DIRECTOR Titus Ou RELEASE MANAGEMENT MANAGER Yohei Aso TRANSLATION, ADAPTATION, LINGUISTIC QUALITY TEST BY entalize co., ltd. VOICE TALENTS ''' Yukiko Yao Masaki Terasoma Kenji Hamada Ruriko Aoki Kengo Tsujii Kouichi Sakaguchi Minoru Hirota Momoe Kishimoto Keisuke Koumoto Yukiko Aruga Tarusuke Shingaki Nikray Farahnaz Nagao Aki Fuminori Komatsu Yuki Ishikari Yukino Maruyama Ryuichi Hirose Masatoshi Kashino Sayuri Sadaoka Konami Saito Miho Wataya Mayumi Kurokawa Haruka Shimizu Sakura Yoshioka Chiaki Kanou Yuka Nagayoshi Saya Sudo Kenji Sugimura Tsuyoshi Kurosawa Tomoaki Maedo Ken Mizukoshi Hideki Tanaka Mahito Funaki Momoko Tahara Eri Goda Kayo Ishida Airi Ohtsu Sachiko Okada Koji Seki Yuki Arai Yoshihito Sasaki Daisuke Kageura Teruyuki Tanzawa Kaori Nakamura Mari Doi Chiaki Mori Rei Shimoda Ayumi Nagao Mitsuru Fujiwara Yuu Maeda Kuroha Tamotsu Kento Fujinuma Takayuki Miyamoto Haruyo Yamaga Ryunosuke Watanuki DUTCH VERSION BY Local Heroes '''PROJECT MANAGER Jelle de Vaal DUTCH TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Charlaine Kreuning Inouchka Kreuning Rutger Smit René van Vemde Sandra Vos CZECH VERSION BY QLOC s.a. PROJECT MANAGERS Dariusz Dziechciarek Alan Orman POLISH VERSION BY QLOC s.a. PROJECT MANAGERS Dariusz Dziechciarek Alan Orman TRANSLATION & REVIEW Monika Buraczyńska Andrzej Jakubiec Staszek Krawczyk Aleksandra Kryger Maciej Masłoń Dominika Rycerz-Jakubiec Tomasz Strzelczyk Łukasz Zieliński KOREAN VERSION BY UBISOFT ENTERTAINMENT KOREA MANAGING DIRECTOR Sue Hong RELEASE MANAGERS Wade Lim Iris Choi SENIOR BRAND MANAGER Johnn Park ASSOCIATE BRAND MANAGER Chloe Kim BRAND MANAGER ASSISTANT Seohyun Park DIGITAL MARKETING MANAGER David Hwang COMMUNITY MANAGER Andy Jang TRANSLATION & LINGUISTIC TEST BY Sang Won Moon (GlobalWay) Han Joo Lee (GlobalWay) Jong Min Lee (GlobalWay) LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Sung Hwan Kim (GlobalWay) TRADITIONAL CHINESE & SIMPLIFIED CHINESE VERSION BY Ubisoft Limited (Hong Kong) MANAGING DIRECTOR Julius Witz MARKETING DIRECTOR Leon Chang BRAND MANAGERS Irene Chen Duck Chiang Disc Tang MARKETING OFFICER Seven Lee MARKETING EXECUTIVE Rika Fung SALES AND MARKETING MANAGER Ashley Wu DIGITAL SALES MANAGER Max Lee SALES COORDINATOR Elsa Wong RELEASE MANAGER Dabe Chang LOCALIZATION COORDINATORS Veaper Chen Rivet Chiu TRANSLATION Play4Fun Co., Ltd. PROOFREADER Chiki Chen TRANSLATORS Debbie Chu Crystal Dawn Hui-Ting Kan Shin-Yi Lin Yi-Heng Liu Kinga Wang Sharon Wu TRADITIONAL CHINESE & SIMPLIFIED CHINESE LINGUISTIC TESTS BY Play4Fun Co., Ltd. LOCALIZATION TESTERS Eno Wang Ian Liu Peter Cheng ARABIC VERSION BY Bayan-Tech LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Aya Abul-Magd TRANSLATION AND ADAPTATION ''' Allaa Usama Shadi Engy Bendary Basma Mohammed LINGUISTIC TESTS BY Keywords Studios Montreal '''DELIVERY MANAGER Guillaume Langlois LQA PROJECT MANAGER Thomas Courtonne LQA TEST LEAD Selina-Jill Rongen ASSOCIATE TEST LEAD Sarah Fanni LOCALIZATION TESTERS FRENCH Louis-Philippe Bouthillier Clément Quesne ITALIAN Michele Barbiero Valentina Giardini GERMAN Ines Schmidt Sebastian Schneider SPANISH Raquel Maestre Miguel Peinado POLISH Karolina Beaudet Ika Weronika Szczepaniec RUSSIAN Anastasia Horkova Margarita Toporkova DUTCH Jeroen Kleijn Margot Wiggers BRAZILIAN Mariana da Costa Dominguez Daniela Mendes Santana KOREAN Jihoo Park HeeJae Shin CZECH Tereza Greckova Barbora Janska ARABIC Emad Galal Taha Iferd ALICE STUDIO DIRECTOR — ALICE STUDIO Fabien Noël PRODUCTION MANAGER — ALICE Julie Nuckle OPERATIONS DIRECTOR Claudine Cezac PRODUCTION DIRECTOR — ALICE Cynthia Turcotte TECHNICAL DIRECTOR MOCAP Alexandre Messier SOUND SUPERVISOR Didier Gagnon SOUND TEAM LEAD Félix Norton-Barsalou PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Gabriel Michaud SOUND TECHNICIANS Geoffrey Côté Simon Letellier Hubert Gaudreau-Simard Benjamin Gendron-Smith SOUND HARDWARE TECHNICAL LEAD ''' Mathieu Rodier '''SOUND DESIGNER Martin Lemieux FOLEY ARTIST Alexis Farand EXTERNAL AUDIO STUDIOS SIDE LA SYNDICATE NIFCO Hideout Studios MOCAP & R&D MANAGER Mathieu Paquin MOCAP SHOOT MANAGERS Chloé Charbonneau François Harvey TEAM LEADS MOCAP ''' Martin Côté Guillaume Forest '''MOCAP SPECIALISTS Yan Boisvert Steve Vernier Marc-Olivier Sabourin MOCAP TECHNICIANS Naomie Bégin Pierre-Marc Bergeron Isabelle Bibeau Patrick Blais Mélanie Chatain Marc-Antoine Côté-Dion Tristan Desjardins Jonathan Grondin Roxane Jutras Vincent Jorge Luc Langlois Jianhui Li Briag Mallat Alexandra Meyer Richard Parent Caroline Portron Christopher Prud’homme Jashim Emilia Aoniagua Rodriguez Katia Cioce Productions Ca roule SET MEDIC Medic On Set 9193-5122 QUEBEC INC. Groupe Équipe Médicale Inc. PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Marc Desaulniers Marc-André Mercier Daniel Watchorn Samuel Haythornthwaite Michael Yarmush Hugo Rince Yohann Martel Camille Fortin Thibaud Lamy Mckean Phonsamreth Alexandre Boucher EDITORS ON SET Stéphanie Grégoire Aneesah Marie PROP MASTERS Stacy Lawrence Carl Pépin Lezar3D RIGGER Jean-Sébastien Côté BOOM OPERATORS Pascal Landreville Julien Lapsynski R&D TEAM LEAD Tristan Geoffroy R&D TECHNICAL LEAD Stephen Shaw R&D TECHNICAL ARTIST Luc Loubat TOOLS PROGRAMMERS Julien Brasseur Patrick Modafferi R&D TECHNICAL DIRECTOR ART ''' Valérie Bernier-Jean '''TALENT AND CASTING SPECIALISTS Laura Fraticelli Danielle Szdlowski EXTERNAL CASTING ''' Ivy Inseberg '''VOICE DIRECTORS John Clarke Kim Hurdon Simon Peacock Kris Zimmerman Salter Amanda Wyatt ACTOR DIRECTOR Andrew Shaver MAIN CAST Leslie Miller — LOU & Cara Ricketts — MICKEY Greg Bryk — JOSEPH SEED Reina Hardesty — CARMINA RYE Patrick Garrow — RUSH Mayko Nguyen — KIM RYE Kyle Gatehouse — ETHAN Steve Byers — NICK RYE PERFORMANCE CAPTURE PERFORMERS Ava Augustin Tamara Brown Christian Jadah Sidney Johnson Jesse Noah Gruman Trent Pardy Jenny Raven Ajanae Stephenson Lydia Zadel MOCAP PERFORMERS Shawn Baichoo Veronique Beaudet Jackson Brochu Ambrosio De Luca Brittany Drisdelle Alexandre Dubois Zach Fraser Amber Goldfarb Raphael Grosz-Harvey Eddie Holland Alex Ivanovici Maxime Laferriere Jacob Lemieux Carlo Mestroni Amir Sam Nakhjavani STUNT COORDINATORS Alex Cadieux Stéphane Lefebvre Sébastien Rouleau STUNT PERFORMERS Alain Chanoine Flavie Groleau Jason Hsu Maxime Laferriere Carl Langlais Yan Lecomte Francis Limoges Robert Montcalm Alexandre Stines Mich Todorovic VOICE TALENTS Marty Adams Rylee Alazraqui Claire Armstrong Kailea Banka Milton Barnes Paul Braunstein Kimberly Brooks Nicki Burke Mark Camacho Joe Cobden Jon Curry Tristan D. Lalla Lucinda Davis Stacey DePass Mary Faber Tod Fennell Amber Goldfarb Anthony Grant Gavin Hammond Henry Holcomb Julianne Jain Camryn Jones Mara Junot Rachel Kimsey Helen King Jameson Kraemer Ken Lally Erica Linbeck Vincent Leclerc James Mathis III Cynthia Kaye McWilliams Chimwemwe Miller Melanie Minichino Max Mitchell Peter Outerbridge Lindsay Owen-Pierre Simon Peacock Murry Peeters Carolyn Ratteray Marisha Ray Youri Raymond Martin Roach Jonathan Silver Dylan Taylor Nadia Verrucci Brett Watson Dan White Scott Whyte Debra Wilson Kim Yarborough FACIAL SCANS Sebastien Albelo Malick Babin Leonora Bousquet Maktar Dione Charlie Lagacé Najya Muipatatyi Ryan Nikirad Bailey Thaine WEAPON CONSULTANTS Manuel Pizarro André Rossin-Arthiat MUSIC SUPERVISOR Simon Landry ORIGINAL MUSIC ''' Music Composed & Produced by Tyler Bates & John Swihart Score Production Coordinator — Lorena Perez-Batista Score Production Assistant — Matías Ambrogi-Torres Music Systems Analyst — Isaac Peake '''ADDITIONAL MUSIC (EXPEDITION) Music Composed and Produced by: Wade MacNeil & Andrew Gordon Macpherson Music Editor and Additional Production by: Christian Andersen TORONTO PERFORMANCE CAPTURE STUDIO DIRECTOR — TORONTO PERFORMANCE CAPTURE STUDIO Tony Lomonaco ASSOCIATE PRODUCER — TORONTO Louis Duquet PRODUCTION MANAGERS — TORONTO Iris Gardet-Hadengue Rosanne Howell ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION MANAGEMENT Rommel Cruz Tyna Maerzke PRODUCTION MANAGER — AUDIO Fern Hung PRODUCTION MANAGER — CASTING Angela Bottis CASTING COORDINATOR Erin Liu CAPTURE MANAGER — TORONTO Bradley Oleksy MOCAP SPECIALIST Ian Danahay MOCAP TECHNICIANS Miranda Ciolfi Matthew Koscic TEAM LEAD MOTION CAPTURE SPECIALIST Harry Liu TEAM LEAD MOTION CAPTURE EDITOR Rob Martin MOCAP EDITORS Brandon Dearlove Edwin Garcia Rachel Martin Sean Owen Matthew Pierce Nicole Pinto Daniel Potovszky Aaron Providence Benjamin Strung SOUND DESIGNER — TORONTO Jakob Thiesen TEAM LEAD PROGRAMMER Jerome Antoine TOOLS PROGRAMMER Jared Smith BUDGET ANALYST Wayne Hin Chan HMC TECHNICIAN Adam Cunliffe MAKE UP ARTISTS Roisin Ford Karlee Morse PROP MASTER Carl Hunter PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Dave Senior Jr. PERFORMANCE CAPTURE PERFORMERS Alexander Crowther Kiran Friesen Andrew Shaver Callum Shoniker HELIX HELIX DIRECTOR Benjamin Goldman CREATIVE DIRECTOR Fabien Troncal ARTISTIC DIRECTOR Dan Creteur CG SUPERVISOR Adeline Aubame PRODUCTION MANAGERS Cynthia Guimond Laurent Hogue PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Alexandre Carrier CINEMATIC DIRECTOR Simon Moreau ARTISTIC DIRECTORS VISUAL DESIGN Anthony Guebels David Waltersperger Hugo Deschamps Patrice Dufresne LEAD 3D Nicolas Gaffiero ARTISTS 3D Arya Sadat-Sowti Benjamin Basso-Bert Jean-Sébastien Savard Josée Lupien Luc Veillette Mathilde Le Gloahec Paul Belot Paul Jules Alchié Sebastien Morissette LEAD 2D Eve Berthelette ARTISTS 2D Francis Reigneau Margaux Doury Mylaine Blain Olivier Ammirati Patrick Lambert Simon Gastin GRAPHIC DESIGNER Delphine Boccard TECHNICAL LEAD ''' Brian McKinnon '''GENERALIST PROGRAMMERS Anthony Mazzier Cyrus Rahgoshay Pallav Sharma Sahel Fallahdoust Yann Yéo Clotioloman TECHNICAL LEAD — HARDWARE Philippe Magnin-Robert TECHNICAL SUPPORT Guillaume Lochon Marek Schneider Vincent Groleau MONTRÉAL USER RESEARCH LAB USER RESEARCH DIRECTOR Nicholas Sweeney DIRECTOR OF OPERATIONS Philippe Leduc GAME ANALYTICS MANAGER François Charbonneau USER RESEARCH LAB TEAM LEADS Olivier De Maeyer Kelly Silver ANALYTICS TEAM LEAD Amine Mekki GAME INTELLIGENCE ANALYSTS Clarisse Bailliart Amandine Ferbeyre Quentin Rajon BUSINESS INTELLIGENCE DEVELOPPERS Stéphane Astre Didier Bondoko TEAM LEAD DATA SCIENCE Jonathan Dumas USER RESEARCH ANALYSTS Adam Lobel Ted Slone USER RESEARCH MODERATORS Pierre Boyer Mathieu Pelletier-Dumas Paul Accard Marc-André Bouchard Danielle Pelletier USER RESEARCH LAB COORDINATOR Marie-Elaine Roy TECHNOLOGY GROUP TG MANAGEMENT EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR Chadi Lebbos DEVELOPMENT DIRECTOR Luc Bouchard PRODUCT DIRECTORS Michel Gaudreault Alexandre Piché Alexandre Pichette PROJECT LEADS — PROGRAMMING Catherine Banville Alexandre Dionne Cyrille Gauclin Vincent Gauthier Christian Lachance Nicolas Landron PRODUCT MANAGERS Romain Arnoux Ronald Beirouti Assane Gueye Anamaria Musca PROJECT MANAGER Christel Hell STRATEGIC PARTNER MANAGER Stéphane Grenier TRANSVERSAL SPECIALISTS INTERNAL COMMUNITY SPECIALIST Virginie Lehmann TECHNICAL ARCHITECTS Michel Bouchard Bruno Champoux Sébastien Doucet Alexandre Ganea Sébastien Lussier Jean-Noe Morissette Eric Nabor TECHNICAL LEADS Alexandre Fournier Benoit Gagnon Matthieu Lebigre Julien L’Heureux Stéphane Marquis Mathieu Nayrolles John Serri TECHNICAL WRITER Susan Armstrong ANIMATION TEAM LEADS Marc-André Bleau Clifford Roche TECHNICAL ARCHITECT Jason Clark TECHNICAL LEAD Patrick Sauvageau PROGRAMMERS Arnaud Hubert Lucas Juliéron Oussama Kanoun Alain Lafleur Christophe Pied Carlos Torres-Cros Joel Tremblay ART — TECH ART (Flare, Passenger, Portfolio) TEAM LEADS Andrei Antone Thomas Biron Cédric Bonnafoux Alin Serbaneci PRODUCT SPECIALIST Magali Sonnet-Debard PROGRAMMERS Christopher Ball Alexandre Bourlon David Barsam Guilhem Berna Bastien Berthe Sam Imberman David Kaufman Jean-Philippe Lalande Benoit Monière Philippe Sengchanpheng Andrei Vasilescu Victor-Aliln Vrabete Mike Yurick ASSET EXPERTS Alexandru Balus Lucian Alexandru Motoc DESIGN (Atlas) TEAM LEAD Philippe Fortin TECHNICAL LEAD Pierre-Luc Ledoux PROGRAMMERS Gautier Colajanni André Machado Halyna-Tatiana Boris Victor Tsang-Hi Benjamin Vigié BOOMBOOM TEAM TEAM LEAD Simon Poliquin PRODUCT SPECIALIST Jaroslaw Iwanczuk TECHNICAL LEADS Frédéric Belleville Ouamer Dahmani PROGRAMMERS Yann Andrey Othmane Bouda Geoffrey Harding Pierre Josse Raffaele Magliocco Daniel Miller Stéphane Parent BUILD DB TEAM TEAM LEAD Philippe Douville PRODUCT SPECIALIST Kelly Grondin PROGRAMMERS Marian Busila Louis-Philippe Cardinal Bogdan-Nicolae Chisamera Frederic Jean Carlos Mejia GEAR TEAM TEAM LEAD Daniel Fleury TECHNICAL LEAD Ludovic Ducas PROGRAMMERS Andrei Alexandru Florin-Emilian Buse Sylvain Fortin Sorin Ivascu David Knott Mathieu Moretti NARRATIVE (Oasis) TEAM LEADS Eric Bertrand Pierre Sackhouse TECHNICAL LEAD Mario Sirois PRODUCT SPECIALIST Adrien Zanin PROGRAMMERS Marc Baillargeon Jacques Bourque Andréa Caillet Marie Duhaime-Major Sébastien Giffon Sébastien Hivon Patrick Lespérance Simon Pesant Jean-Philippe Turcot NARRATIVE (Theater) TEAM LEAD Cristian Santayana PRODUCT SPECIALIST Pierre-Luc Gagnon ASSISTANT NARRATIVE DIRECTOR Thomas Delbuguet PROGRAMMERS Sylvain Audi Sébastien Courtois Benjamin Fremiot Antoine Gay Ludovic Marc Michel-Olivier Rousseau UI (Fire, Phoenix, Graffiti) TEAM LEADS Marek Niedbalski Guillaume Riby PRODUCT SPECIALIST Mathieu Heroux TECHNICAL LEADS Bertrand Jouin Isabelle Lafon PROGRAMMERS Justin Buzzell Xavier Chamoiseau Radu Dragomirescu Kate D’Souza Samuel Grenon Andrée-Anne Leblanc Gauthier Valeriu-Ionut Manta Alexandre Pion Pierre Sarrazin Alexander Selwood Simon Tardif-Morneau Jonathan Villani PILOT TEAM TEAM LEAD Steve Dos Santos TECHNICAL LEAD Paul Elliott PROGRAMMERS Joao-Paulo Domingos Silva Johan Kayser Charlotte Le Grand Frédéric Ostiguy José Manuel Ruiz Blanco Maxime Schambourg Rory Slaney Jean-François Tremblay Aurore-Alice Young METRIX & TELEMETRY TEAM TEAM LEAD Sébastien Bervoets PROGRAMMERS Frédéric Brochu Antoine Mangallon Michael Marcil Thomas-Louis Simard GEAR STUDIO TEAM TEAM LEAD Frederic Gaudet PROGRAMMERS François Carignan Yannick Cholette Maxime Godin Antoine Pecatikov Jean-François Richard ASSET STORE & SYNAPSE TEAM TEAM LEAD Alain Métivier SYNAPSE PROGRAMMERS Pier-Olivier Leclair Pierre Schaller Anne-Laure Trabon ASSET STORE PROGRAMMERS Benoit Devost Loïc Girard PRODUCTIVITY TEAM TEAM LEAD TOOLS & AUTOMATION François Tremblay RELEASE AND BUILD TECHNICAL LEAD Nicola Fera RELEASE AND BUILD SPECIALISTS Nicolas Cote Christian Morais Yohann Robert Jordan St Germain SOFTWARE TESTING TEAM LEADS Jean-Marc Goulet Matei Costin Preotu SOFTWARE TESTERS Alvaro David Chavez-Moreno Alexandra Chisamera Marc-Filip Conta George Constantin Dan-Cristian Costache Tony Do Stéphane Grenier-Pontbriand Mario Gutierrez Jean-Francois Lemay Sergiu Marandescu Jacinthe Massey Krystal-Ann Melbourne Alina-Diana Milasan Cristian Negoescu Alin Nitu Patrick Ouellette Madalin Petcu Victor-Cristian Popa Andrei-Robert Postolache Pascal Préfontaine Eugen Rarinca Adrian-Costin Rosu Francis To Ciprian-Iulian Tudose Andrei Vasilescu Octavian-Mihai Velicu Alwin You TOOLS USER EXPERIENCE TEAM LEAD Karine Thériault ERGONOMISTS Anaëlle Baubinnec Sarah Provencher Bordeleau Christophe Boulanger James Castura Osmane Kouidri Zineb Kramdi Thérèse Migan Patricia Nadeau Felipe Ribeiro GRAPHIC TECHNICAL DIRECTOR David Lightbown UI DESIGNERS Bertrand Marie Mathieu Preston VIRGA TEAM TEAM LEAD Raymond Samson TECHNICAL LEAD Emeric Morency PROGRAMMERS David Brouillard Charlély Delgrange Ludovic Demers Mathieu Nachury Youness Sahouane Nabil Ben Youssef HARBOUR HARBOUR MANAGEMENT HARBOUR DIRECTOR Pierre-jules Tremblay ONLINE DEPUTY DIRECTOR Martin Lavoie ONLINE OPERATIONS TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Bernard Desmons Michael Lavaire ONLINE DEVELOPMENT DIRECTOR Carl Dionne ONLINE SERVICE DIRECTORS ''' Jean-François Allard Julien Nathan '''ONLINE PRODUCT SPECIALIST Justin Wong TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALISTS Francis-Olivier Lévesque Cody Fletcher Ryan Martin Tavernier PROGRAMMING LEADS Martin Carrier Alain Cormier Behrang Khoshnood Robert Langlois Alexander Tait PRODUCT MANAGERS Ludivine Munch Frédéric Pichette PROJECT MANAGERS Filip Daian Jean Snow PRODUCTION MANAGER Martin Maheux-Lessard INTERNAL COMMUNITY SPECIALIST Christophe Gagne ADMINISTRATIF COORDINATORS Mac Lam Nguyen Hoang Alexandre Pelletier Roger Saindon HARBOUR APAC MANAGER Gaël Girard ONLINE PROJECT COORDINATOR Li Jie (Abby) ONLINE OPERATIONS POGRAMMERS Tang Xiao Bo Mo Jun (Daniel) Que Chun Mei Zhou Ru Qiang UBISOFT CLUB MONTREAL PRODUCER Thomas Belmont CREATIVE DIRECTOR Charles Huteau ASSOCIATE PRODUCER ''' Alex Dandurand '''TECHNICAL PROJECT LEAD Victor Zachev PRODUCT MANAGER Jean-François Renaud PRODUCTION MANAGERS Christophe Colaianni Martin Leclerc GAME DESIGN GAME DESIGNER Xavier Plagnal ECONOMY GAME DESIGNER ''' Alexandre Douce '''ERGONOMIST Valentine Hoyet SCENARISTS Philippe-Antoine Menard Ella Siemani PROGRAMMING TEAM LEAD WEB SERVICES Charles-Simon Viau TEAM LEAD MOBILE APP Heather Maclaren SERVICES PROGRAMMERS Guillaume Beaudry Diane Gnimadi Baptiste Massemin Benyamin Mehr USER INTERFACE PROGRAMMERS Abedenour Azzedine Sorin Catana Jean-Charles Fontaine Sylvain Hamann Warren Knox Jean-Loup Trolliard PROGRAMMING — CRAIOVA Vasile-Daniel Calina BUSINESS INTELLIGENCE PROGRAMMER Fabien Simon QUALITY ASSURANCE TEAM LEAD TOOLS AND AUTOMATION Olivier Dignard TOOLS AND SUPPORT SPECIALISTS Olivier Guilbault Francis Quintal ART TEAM LEAD DESIGN ' Ghina El-Chemali '''DESIGNERS ' Roxanne Angers Gabriel Gendron LIVE OPERATIONS '''OPERATIONS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Jean-François Gauthier TOOLS AND SUPPORT SPECIALIST Claudio Marricco COMMUNITY DEVELOPER Véronique Bouffard BUCHAREST UBISOFT CLUB WEB PRODUCT MANAGER Maria Georgiana Popa DEVELOPERS Florin-Bogdan Tanase Remus-Madalin Neacsu DÜSSELDORF WEB TEAM WEB TEAM LEAD Sergio Sanches DEVELOPERS Oliver Munkebo Carsten Ruhr Gabriel Sofronie UBISERVICES TEAM TECHNICAL LEAD Stéphane St-Arnauld TEAM LEADS Hubert Achard Steven Ball Mathias Bouvant Sylvain Demers Gabriel Espinoza Lahore Nicolas Heynen Sébastien Moulin PROGRAMMERS Karim Agha Jonathan Arlauskas Anh Bang Bui Vincent Bissonnette Maxime Caly Olivier Campeau Nicholas Chiasson David Charbonneau Toby Daigneault Pradeep Daniel Umesh Deshmukh Partha Dhar Dominique Doucet Jean-Sébastien Fauteux Alexandre Gauthier Eduardo Cruz Gonzalez Zamora Thomas Hanqing Peng Daniel Pablo Hernandez Kamran Khoshnasib Alexandre Loisel Manthan Makwana Tristan Moreaux Andres Negrete Eric Negro Y Castro Anis Nouira Charle Paquin Pascal Paradis Sylvain Ragot Gabriel Federico Reyes Baldó Martin Riendeau Felipe Rocha Corrêa Charles-Étienne Théberge Carlos Andres Vargas Farfan François Veillette Carl Venne Samuel Verreault Élie Villeneuve David Willson Jie Xu RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALISTS Joshua Heath Lan Wang (Angela) TEAM LEAD IN DÜSSELDORF Andreas Edelmann TECHNICAL LEAD IN DÜSSELDORF Simon Steeg PROGRAMMERS IN DÜSSELDORF John Samy Bedier Mousa Andre Gluepker Ramez Moussa Maxim Suprunov STORM TEAM TEAM LEAD François Trudel TECHNICAL LEAD Scott Schmeisser PROGRAMMERS IN MONTREAL ' Hervé Avril Pierre-Olivier Chartrand Arnaud Clermonté Max Goad Huang You Gong Laurent Guerri François Guertin Nicolas Guzman Colin Ho Sylvain Lacasse Pierre Larose Alexandre Lussier '''PROGRAMMERS IN CRAIOVA ' Gabriel Dinca Eugen Ganea Mihai Pancu '''DEVELOPMENT TESTER IN CRAIOVA Alexandra Serban BUILD SPECIALIST Martin Lauzé DEV OPS OPERATION TEAM LEAD Louis-Michel Gélinas SYSTEM AND ONLINE OPERATIONS SPECIALISTS Stéphane Grégoire Antonio Kin-Foo Frédéric Prieur Karl St-Jacques Jonathan Vautier GAP PROGRAMMING TEAM LEAD Gregory Leroy TECHNICAL LEADS Guillaume Charbonneau Gregory Gstalder WEB DEVELOPERS Francis Bacon-Desrosiers Francois Lauzier Mathieu Puech Arnaud Raulet Giancarlo Rizzi Mehdi Zoghlami DEVELOPMENT TESTER Kevin Massicotte GAP APPLICATIONS PROGRAMMING TEAM LEAD Michel Gauthier WEB DEVELOPERS Yu Chen Nicolas Corral Alice Gros Meng Jia Samya Khemri Grégoire Lagoutte Fabrizio Orsi DEVELOPMENT TESTER Lance Fox DNA DNA DIRECTOR Jesse Henderson LEAD PROGRAMMER Sébastien Hinse TEAM LEADS Étienne Borel Renzo Calderon Eliott Hayut DATA ARCHITECT Francis Dallaire PRODUCT MANAGERS Pierre Bourgault Monica Ionita PRODUCT SPECIALIST Luc Gagnon TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Kevork Najjarian PROGRAMMERS Alejandro Endo Boris Fersing Éric Germain Cyrille Karmann Éric Landry WEB DEVELOPERS Jacinthe Bureau Xiaozhong Chen Yann Dago Nicolas Gere-Lamaysouette Tayana Jacques Antoine Leproust Nicolas Markovic GNS ONLINE GNS ONLINE PROXIMITY SQUAD IT PRODUCTION MANAGER Madelaine Beermann ONLINE ARCHITECT Silviu Dicu MICROSOFT SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATOR Alina Pan LINUX SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATORS Gabriel Diotte Louis Paquette MANAGEMENT VP, IT INFRASTRUCTURE & OPERATIONS Denis Bertrand Deputy VP, INFRASTRUCTURE & OPERATIONS Kevin Clark ASSOCIATE IT DIRECTOR — NCSA Jon Mechan IT PRODUCTION MANAGER Guillaume Bladier IT MANAGER Wojtek Mikulik ARCHITECT TEAM LEAD Lorenzo Aurea GNS PRODUCTION MANAGEMENT TEAM DIRECTOR OF PRODUCTION SERVICES Jon Bursey PROJECT & ACCOUNT MANAGERS Ahmed Kalache Li Xiao Song Guillaume Urbejtel CLIENT MANAGER Jean-Francis Tetreault DEEPSENSE TEAM BUSINESS ANALYST Alain Bedel DATA SCIENTISTS Jules Lambert Francois Nadeau DATA DEVELOPPER Hugo Lemay Proulx CO-DEV TEAM IT PROJECT MANAGERS Marie-Pier Corriveau-Gagnon Charlotte Joseph CORE SOLUTIONS TEAM SOLUTIONS ARCHITECT Sebastien Hould IT PROJECT MANAGER Thibault Riou PROJECT MANAGERS Yan Rong Kang Amine Tarari BUSINESS ANALYST Regis Altmayer APPLICATION ADMINISTRATOR Bernard Auvigne DISTRIBUTION TEAM TEAM LEADS Guillaume Renaudin Gu Wei Qi APPLICATION SPECIALISTS Thomas Ben Daoud Liang Jun Jie Guillaume Laframboise Li Li Wojtek Ostapowicz Joel Plourde Mathieu Roy TOOLS DEVELOPERS Benoit Devost Qin Ling Yun SOURCE CONTROL TEAM TEAM LEADS Cheng Hong Bo Robert Landrito Jean-Francois Martin APPLICATION SPECIALISTS Benoit Battle Charles Lelievre Pierre Pasteau Frederic Rocaniere Alexandre Vaillancourt Tan Wen Xin Zhang Xiao Fei PRODUCTIVITY TEAM PRODUCT MANAGER Martin Poirier APPLICATION SPECIALISTS Nicolas Bourdages Nicolas Casanova Laurent Corbiere Sylvain Joyal Michel Marcoux Alexandre Proulx SYSTEM ADMINISTRATORS Kevin Becker IT DEVELOPERS Amine Deloine Jonathan Doire TG OPS TEAM TEAM LEAD Patrick Maille APPLICATION SPECIALISTS Michel Corvino Gabriel Despres Laberge Adam Gervais Ivette Martinez Atef Sdiri Robert-Zoltan Sukosd SYSTEM ADMINISTRATORS Ludovic Jacops D’Aigremont Kubilay Elmas DEVELOPMENT TEAM UPLAY PC MASSIVE ENTERTAINMENT, UBISOFT KIEV, UBISOFT MONTREAL, BLUE BYTE DEVELOPMENT DIRECTOR Pierre Escaich TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Olof Naessén CREATIVE DIRECTOR Stephane Jankowski BUSINESS OPERATIONS DIRECTOR Infran Wirjawan SENIOR PRODUCER Ola Holmdahl ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Anders Kapusta-Lejczak PRODUCTION MANAGER Alexander Strandberg PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Emil Brandt Holm JUNIOR PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Anne Prytz ASSOCIATE LIVE PRODUCER Stéphanie Madelin LIVE COORDINATOR Joel Jönsson LIVE OPERATIONS NEWS COORDINATOR Wang Zhe LEAD PROGRAMMER Jon Lilja SENIOR HR PARTNER Nils Lundqvist LEAD ONLINE PROGRAMMERS Dominic Lenz Fredrik Slättman Mikael Selander SENIOR PROGRAMMERS Fedor Chinarev Torben Ludwig Olafur Waage PROGRAMMERS Bastian Born Nicolas Collin Gustaf Ekberg Felipe Reinaud Denys Sokolov Johan Soräng Sergii Ushakov JUNIOR PROGRAMMERS Wai How Tam Daniel Tischner Aron Tornberg Robin Widegren Kevin Zachrisson SENIOR WEB DEVELOPERS Marin Nikolovski Ulf Persson WEB DEVELOPER Adam Krauser SENIOR INFRASTRUCTURE ARCHITECT Mattias Erichsén SENIOR SYSTEM ADMINISTRATORS Elton Agolli Pawel Warnenski SYSTEM ADMINISTRATOR Didrik Stevensson SENIOR DATABASE ADMINISTRATOR Jesus Alejandro Sanchez Davila BUSINESS OPERATIONS LEAD Morag Doig-Granito BUSINESS OPERATIONS ASSISTANTS Eleni Anna Delvenakioti Damien Weber COMMUNITY DEVELOPER Gabriel Begorgis LIFECYCLE MANAGER Macha Trupin PRODUCT MANAGEMENT LEAD Veith Hellmich PRODUCT MANAGERS Christophe Grandjean Cain Sinopoulos TECHNICAL OPERATIONS LEAD Markus Holmberg SUPPORT SPECIALIST Samuel Dallaire LEAD DESIGNER Maria Rundqvist UI DESIGNERS Alexandros Dimos Cassio Lazzarotto De Lima UX DESIGNERS Nikola Ivanov Arantxa Mendoza JUNIOR UX DESIGNER Oskar Lundkvist JUNIOR UI DEVELOPER Anders Sipinen LEAD ANALYST Jakob Brynte ANALYSTS Cecile Desclaux Javier Gutierrez Barguilla LEAD QC Magnus Hallenborg LOCALIZATION MANAGER Medina Enache UPLAY QC UBISOFT KIEV SUBSIDIARY MANAGING DIRECTOR Sebastien Delen QC STUDIO DIRECTOR Emil Gheorghe STUDIO MANAGER Adrian Serbanescu QC UNIT MANAGER Andrei Verzea UPLAY PC COORDINATOR Andrii Chernyshov UPLAY PC TESTERS Andrii Khavalyts Vitalii Nesterenko JUNIOR UPLAY PC TESTERS Kostiantyn Bezsmertnyi Sergiy Gorodnychyy Andrii Hrubskyi Olena Illienko Sofiia Oropa Mariana Panibudlaska Oleksandr Prykhodko Olha Shcheholkova Oleksandr Vasylets Leonid Zhelezniak Oleh Zhuk Yana Smelyk SOFTWARE TESTER Iryna Bichuk JUNIOR SOFTWARE TESTERS Svitlana Gretsova Dmytro Pysanyy Ruslan Tyshchenko DIRECT SUPPORT TEAMS HUMAN RESOURCES HR DIRECTOR Alexandre Rivet HR PARTNER Nacira Ait Slimani HR SPECIALISTS Melanie Mallet Gabrielle Reyburn HR COORDINATOR Stephanie Lefrancois FINANCE BUDGET ANALYST Paul Petrin SECURITY SECURITY ANALYST Jean-Sébastien Major IT MONTRÉAL TEAM HR.COMM CODEV OUTSOURCING TEAM FINANCE & PURCHASING TEAM LA FORGE TEAM EXTERNAL STUDIOS ACHEMLY Chen Xiao Feng Huang Jia Jin Qing Yue Liu Wen Jun Li Min Ren Hui Hui ART CODING Chen Heng Chen Lei Chen Shu Jiang Lu Liu Jia Qi Shen Jie Shen Yu Hui Sun Ya Ming Wang Chao Wang Tian En Wang Wei Wu Kuan Hong Wu Yin Yin Xia Yu Yan Sheng Chu Yang Jing Yang Shang Qing Ye Wen Xiang Zhou Yun Hui ART FRAME Li Qian Shu Li Hua Sun Wei Yi Tong Hui Wang Yu Ling Wu Jian Bo Yang Xue Mei Zhang Shu Xian Zhong Cun Hui Zhong Zhi Qiang FUNYARD Cao Jun Hao Chai Jun Jie Chen Bao Xu Wang Xi Lin Zhang Yu Sheng Zhang Zhan GLOBAL STEPS Luce Chamberland Jeremy Legué Antoine Poulin VIRTUOS Wu Bin Liu Bixing Abigail Canavese Song Chao Wang Chao Chan Cheekin Zhao Chen Dai Cheng Ye Chengxin Xu Chunbo Wu Deqian Xu Hao Zhang Jaiqi Li Jian Ma Jian Xiang Jiangbo Li Jingxiao Zhang Ju Zhao Junxiong Tian Li Xu Lin Liu Lingfeng Zhang Lu Liu Lujia Li Meiying Li Minghong Wu Mouhao Zhang Nan Akram Parvez Han Peilin Zhao Qianyuan Tan Qinhua Wang Qingxia Sebastian Sallovitz Qiao Shenglan Wu Xiaoding Liu Xinming Zeng Yanjia Liu Yaohong Gao Yixing Li Yongshun Zhang Zhenmeng Zhang Ziqi ZION Ju Yi Fei Liu Meng Sun Yi Zhang Min Jun Zheng Jun Jie MUSIC COMPOSER GOLD REAPER UBISOFT CANADIAN STUDIOS CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER Yannis Mallat EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT, CREATIVE Lionel Raynaud EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT, TECHNOLOGY Nicolas Rioux UBISOFT MONTRÉAL EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT, PRODUCTION Christophe Derennes EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT, OPERATIONS Olivier Paris VICE-PRESIDENT, HUMAN RESOURCES & COMMUNICATION Cédric Orvoine PRODUCTION SERVICES, STUDIOS & IT EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR, PRODUCTION SERVICES STUDIOS Yves Jacquier UBISOFT SHANGHAI STUDIO MANAGING DIRECTOR Xavier Poix PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Francis Coldeboeuf CODEV DIRECTOR Liu Jun HUMAN RESOURCES DIRECTOR Ji Yi Jin STUDIO OPERATION MANAGER Chen Ming Jian FINANCE DIRECTOR Victoria Chea COMMUNICATION DIRECTOR Wilfried Hary GNS REGIONAL DIRECTOR Lu Qing HR SUPPORT Jin Shu Jie Lv Jun Wen Qi Jie FINANCE SUPPORT Li Ye Pierre Guillou Xie Xiao Ying Zhang Dao Xia ADMINISTRATION SUPPORT Hou Rui Yan Chen Zhang Nan COMMUNICATION SUPPORT Cao Jiao Jiao Xiao Si Jie GNS SUPPORT Li Xiao Song UBISOFT KIEV MANAGING DIRECTOR Sebastien Delen STUDIO MANAGER Adrian Serbanescu HR DIRECTOR Grigoriada Stroe COST CONTROLLER Olha Lysach HR MANAGER Olena Bondareva HR BUSINESS PARTNERS Alona Kublii Anastasiia Stakhova Dariia Voiedilova-Lisovyk COMMUNICATIONS SPECIALIST Kateryna Romanova EASTERN EUROPE RECRUITMENT LEAD Sergii Fomin RECRUITERS Fedir Manchenko Dmytro Popovichenko Olha Tartachna ACCOUNTANTS Nataliia Rudyk Andrii Safronov Maryna Yevtushenko OFFICE & TRAVEL COORDINATOR Olena Matviienko INFRASTRUCTURE MANAGER Denis Skuz IT SUPPORT Bohdan Derkach Yan Pomyan Dmytro Sokur Volodymyr Yaremchuk HANDYMANS Vladyslav Berzin Oleksandr Iasynskyi Pavlo Prokopov UBISOFT CANADA MANAGING DIRECTOR Olivier Ernst DIRECTOR OF SALES & RETAIL MARKETING Annie Bérubé SALES & RETAIL MARKETING MANAGER Lenny Colangelo SALES MANAGER Jamie Kruyk SALES OPERATIONS COORDINATOR Adam Franc SALES SUPPORT SPECIALISTS Sean Boyer Marie-Josée Laflêche SENIOR DIRECTOR MARKETING & COMMUNICATION Lucile Bousquet MARKETING MANAGER Simon Joly SENIOR DATA ANALYST MARKETING Alejandro Pinilla MEDIA MANAGER Marie Vidal MEDIA PLANNER Karine Meillat DIGITAL PERFORMANCE COORDINATOR ''' Baptiste Hortin '''SOCIAL MEDIA ADVERTISING SPECIALIST Fatim Aissatou Diop CONTENT MANAGER Marie-Eve Arseneault CONTENT & CREATIVE SPECIALIST Garinne Bechakjian DIGITAL MARKETING SPECIALIST Arnaud Bourassa-Francoeur CONTENT MARKETING ASSISTANT Jeremy Eboa E-SPORTS & COMMUNICATION MANAGER Adam Climan PROJECT MANAGEMENT SPECIALIST Geneviève Fournier PR SPECIALIST Mathew Buttice MARKETING OPERATIONS MANAGER E-COMMERCE Charlotte Pinal MARKETING OPERATIONS SPECIALIST E-COMMERCE Vasilike Geropapas ASSISTANT MARKETING E-COMMERCE Beatrice Ascani AUDIENCE MANAGER Philippe-Karl Raposo AUDIENCE SPECIALIST Waikei Tse CUSTOMER JOURNEY MANAGER Grégory Bouzonville MEDIA PERFORMANCE SPECIALIST ''' Frederic Harnois '''SENIOR DIRECTOR ECOMMERCE Ralph Van Coillie ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR ECOMMERCE VIDEO GAMES Jon Tsai ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR ECOMMERCE MERCHANDISING Alexandre Dequaire LOYALTY MANAGER Grégory Bouzonville ECOMMERCE MARKETING MANAGERS Vasilike Geropapas Charlotte Pinal CRM MANAGER Lucy Makdessian CONSUMER SERVIVCE LEADS Riley Garrett Scott Morrison WW ECOMMERCE COORDINATOR Yann-Karl Dergham UI/UX ECOMMERCE SPECIALIST Adriano De Luca SITE OPERATORS Tony Hsu Cindy Lee Aurélien Mas WEB INTEGRATOR ''' Fabien Liegard '''WEB DESIGNERS Catherine Smith-Desbiens Jean-Daniel Pagé DATA MANAGERS Jordane Blasco Florian Busquet DATA SCIENTIST Nicholas Devan SENIOR OPERATIONS MANAGER STRATEGIC SALES & PARTNERSHIPS Alex Methot MANAGER STRATEGIC SALES & PARTNERSHIPS Christine Dufour SENIOR CREATIVE DIRECTOR, CONSUMER PRODUCTS & UBI WORKSHOP Jean Gauvin MARKETING SPECIALIST, CONSUMER PRODUCTS Barbara Radziwon PROMOTIONAL PRODUCTS COORDINATOR Laura-Rose Kennedy LEAD PRODUCT MANAGER, UBI WORKSHOP Karine Rodrigue PRODUCT MANAGER, UBI WORKSHOP Dominique Letourneau GRAPHIC DESIGNERS, UBI WORKSHOP Julia Hedrich Yann Putod UBISOFT NCSA EXECUTIVES PRESIDENT, NCSA Laurent Detoc SENIOR VICE PRESIDENT, MARKETING AND CONSUMER EXPERIENCE Tony Key VP, MARKETING Adam Novickas BRAND SENIOR DIRECTOR, MARKETING Alexis Bodard DIRECTOR, MARKETING Trevor Shackleford BRAND MANAGER Dilip Priyanath BRAND PROJECT MANAGER Mitchel Mejia CREATIVE SERVICES DIRECTORS, CREATIVE SERVICES Eileen Cislak Michael Hammond ASSOC. CREATIVE DIRECTOR Brian Tippie SENIOR LEAD ARTIST Wil Wells ARTIST Camille Fache SENIOR MANAGER, GRAPHIC PRODUCTION ART Adam Silverman LEAD GRAPHIC PRODUCTION ARTISTS Alex Andrist Nick Arnett John Hartsfield GRAPHIC PRODUCTION ARTIST Miles Steuding ASSOCIATE LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Francois Luong MANAGER, COPY EDITING Ian Golder COPY EDITOR Andrew McKeon SENIOR COPY EDITOR Heather Golder MANAGER, PROJECT MANAGEMENT Sam Nielsen PROJECT MANAGER Sean Malroy SENIOR COPY WRITER Jason Holmes VIDEO SERVICES SENIOR PRODUCERS — INTEGRATED PRODUCTION Katherine Bamford Debra Trotz ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, INTEGRATED PRODUCTION Michelle Barta VIDEO SERVICES MANAGER Bruno Ewald PROJECT MANAGER Kevin Campbell SENIOR MOTION GRAPHICS Shaun Charity MOTION GRAPHICS Roxee Zinsser VIDEO EDITORS Leslie Canoy Sam Cunningham Jason Krznarich Karen Trinidad RELEASE MANAGEMENT SENIOR MANAGER, RELEASE MANAGEMENT & AGE RATING Shannon Kokoska MANAGER, RELEASE MANAGEMENT Jade Kraus RELEASE MANAGERS Joseph Chasan Ocie Henderson RELEASE MANAGEMENT COORDINATORS Peter Boda Ashley Colombo AGE RATING MANAGER Andres Chirino DIGITAL MARKETING VICE PRESIDENT Justin Landskron DIRECTORS David Macachor Ben Swanson ASSOCIATE DIRECTORS Jenny Hughes Brittney Schaeffer Erik Smith SENIOR WEB PRODUCER Danny Wilson WEB PRODUCERS Alissa Barendse Jak Grueneberg SENIOR DIGITAL MARKETING MANAGER Tom Curtis DIGITAL MARKETING COORDINATOR Win Pomertantz SENIOR CONTENT MARKETING MANAGER William Hyde CONTENT MARKETING MANAGER Jordan Neinken SENIOR WEB DEVELOPMENT MANAGER George Hong TECHNICAL PROJECT COORDINATOR Stephanie Hong WEB DEVELOPERS Oshoke Maiki Elliot Smith ASSOCIATE WEB DEVELOPER Daniel Reynolds CONTENT SPECIALIST Alex Benavides WEB CONTENT MANAGER Kris Udang WEB CONTENT COORDINATORS Scott Birrell Mong-Lin Hermant PROJECT COORDINATOR Kasey Burt WEB DATA ANALYSTS Jordan Blasco Mario Perdomo PUBLIC RELATIONS SENIOR DIRECTOR, PUBLIC RELATIONS Tim Cummins ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, PUBLIC RELATIONS Stone Chin PR MANAGER Jessica Roache PR SPECIALIST Holly Hua EDITORIAL DIRECTOR Giancarlo Varanini ASSOCIATE COMMUNICATIONS MANAGER Chris Watters EDITOR Mikel Reparaz ASSOCIATE COMMUNICATIONS SPECIALIST Youssef Maguid SENIOR VIDEO PRODUCER Andy Bauman VIDEO PRODUCER Emily Bright CRM CRM MANAGER Patrick Gleason MEDIA ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR Josh Morris MEDIA MANAGER Jason Butler DIRECTOR, PERFORMANCE MEDIA Ken Q. Tran SENIOR PROGRAMMATIC MEDIA MANAGER Jake Lazarowitz MANAGERS, PERFORMANCE MEDIA Yannick Mah Davis Tiblier PARTNER MARKETING VP, NCSA SALES Mike Eisenberg SR. DIRECTOR, SALES PLANNING & PARTNER MARKETING Scott Sappenfield DIRECTOR, PARTNER MARKETING Linda Murphy SENIOR PARTNER MARKETING MANAGERS Paul Audino Scott Horowitz SENIOR PARTNER PROGRAMS MANAGER Cherrie Chiu PARTNER MARKETING MANAGERS Will Lee Hope Tuttle PARTNER MARKETING INTEGRATION MANAGER Spencer Audet PARTNER MARKETING COORDINATORS Christian Colon Alex De Vera Cody Gulick SALES COORDINATOR Julia Stallone PROMOTIONS DIRECTOR, PROMOTIONS Jeff Dandurand SR MANAGER, PROMOTIONS Joni Maybury SR PROMOTIONS MANAGERS Samantha Diaz Jaime Gonzalez PROMOTIONS MANAGER Lexi Brodin EVENTS DIRECTOR, EVENTS Calvin Kwan EVENTS MANAGER Erica Urquiza EVENTS SPECIALIST Zac Granfield DIGITAL SALES VICE PRESIDENT, PARNERSHIPS AND REVENUE Chris Early VICE PRESIDENT, DIGITAL SALES Brenda Panagrossi SENIOR DIRECTOR, DIGITAL SALES, DIGITAL COMMERCE Jean Raymond DIGITAL SALES DIRECTOR Whitman Shenk DIGITAL SALES SENIOR MANAGER Natalie Adt SENIOR DIGITAL ACCOUNT MANAGER, DIGITAL COMMERCE Jim Stadelman DIGITAL ACCOUNT MANAGER, DIGITAL COMMERCE Zach Gunsel DIGITAL PRODUCT LIFECYCLE MANAGER, DIGITAL COMMERCE Rommel Hernandez DIGITAL SALES OPERATIONS SPECALIST, DIGITAL COMMERCE Tony Hsu FINANCE & ANALYTICS SVP FINANCE & STRATEGIC PLANNING Loic Amans FINANCE VP FINANCE Alejandra Sereleas SR. MANAGER FINANCIAL PLANNING Dany Waksman MANAGER FINANCIAL PLANNING Celine Benefice FINANCE MANAGERS Flora Baltyansky Pavol Ivicic Jeremy Mattas David Parent SR. FINANCIAL ANALYSTS I Candice Dao Audrey Kurniawan SR. FINANCIAL SYSTEMS ANALYST I Constantin Trepadus FINANCIAL ANALYSTS Sunny Chan Tom Leung ASSOCIATE FINANCIAL ANALYST Sam Qubain STRATEGIC PLANNING & ANALYSIS VP, STRATEGIC PLANNING Matthew Dober DIRECTOR, STRATEGIC PLANNING Robinson Wageman SR. MANAGER, BUSINESS ANALYSIS Josie Mai SR. MANAGER, DIGITAL ANALYSIS Kun Wang MANAGERS, BUSINESS PLANNING Amita Berry James Case SP&A MANAGER Stephanie Franc DIGITAL PLANNING MANAGER Charu Garcia MARKET INTELLIGENCE MANAGER Fred Johnson SR. BUSINESS PLANNERS Christopher Boily Joshua Ellis Kasey Maestas Alex Rosko SR. DIGITAL PLANNER Theodore Kossick SR. BUSINESS ANALYST Sean Lama MARKET ANALYSTS Ana Batra Rodrigo Ortega BUSINESS ANALYSTS Courtney Giles Ying Xiong ECOMMERCE DATA ANALYST Miguel Rodriguez SP&A INTERN Xoe Riphenburg ANALYTICS SR. DIRECTOR, ANALYTICS Phil O’Neill SR. MANAGER, MARKETING ANALYTICS Dmitri Novikov MANAGER, GAMES METRICS ANALYTICS Ray Benson SR. MARKETING DATA ANALYST Andrew Fung GAME ANALYST Justine Authier GAMES METRICS ANALYSTS Isaac Guerrero Neil Parikh CUSTOMER DATA ANALYSTS Tina Lu Kelsey Pericak DATA ANALYST Olga Milkovska CUSTOMER ANALYTICS ASSISTANT Xiaohan Wang UBISOFT EMEA EMEA EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR Alain Corre SENIOR VICE PRESIDENT SALES & MARKETING Geoffroy Sardin VP MARKETING EMEA Guillaume Carmona VP SALES EMEA Sabine Berthier DIRECTOR MARKETING EMEA Camille Aneas EMEA BRAND MANAGERS BRAND MANAGER EMEA Saveria Martelli BRAND MANAGER ASSISTANT EMEA Thomas Lepoutre EMEA LOCAL BRAND MANAGERS EXPORT MANAGING DIRECTOR Rob Cooper GENERAL MANAGER EXPORT TERRITORIES Darren Bowen HEAD OF RETAIL & EXPORT MARKETING UK ''' Natalie Williams '''UK & EXPORT CHANNEL MARKETING Daniel Archbold EXPORT DIGITAL MARKETING EXECUTIVE Mike Fryatt HEAD OF COMMUNICATION Manab Roy UNITED KINGDOM MARKETING DIRECTOR Mark Slaughter GROUP MARKETING MANAGER Chris Place BRAND MANAGER Wayne Greenwell DIGITAL MANAGER Ben Talbot PR MANAGER Stefan McGarry AUSTRALIA — NEW ZELAND MANAGING DIRECTOR Edward Fong MARKETING DIRECTOR Mike Kolodzinski SENIOR BRAND & PR MANAGER Martin Lefrancois SENIOR PR & SOCIAL MEDIA MANAGER James Mahon FRANCE MANAGING DIRECTOR John Parkes MARKETING DIRECTOR Benedicte Germain GROUP MARKETING MANAGER Nicolas Deschamps BRAND MANAGER Camille Sedano BRAND MANAGER ASSISTANT Thomas Soule GROUP PR & COMMUNICATION MANAGER Alexandre Bastien Riboni ITALY MANAGING DIRECTOR Ricardo Cones MARKETING DIRECTOR Alberto Coco GROUP MARKETING MANAGER Andrea Patrone BRAND MANAGER Marta Alvari COMMUNICATION MANAGER Alberto Ziello GERMANY — SWITZERLAND — AUSTRIA MANAGING DIRECTOR GSA Ralf Wirsing MARKETING DIRECTOR GSA Benedikt Schüler HEAD OF BRAND MARKETING GSA Thorsten Kapp BRAND MANAGER Jan Kuhlmann HEAD OF PR GSA Norman Habakuck HEAD OF DRM GSA Marc Homayounpour SPAIN MANAGING DIRECTOR Antonio Temprano COUNTRY MARKETING DIRECTOR Roberto Rollón BRAND MANAGER Pablo Abellán PR MANAGER Rebeca Fernadez SENIOR PR MANAGER Victoria Tejeros BENELUX & EASTERN COUNTRIES MANAGING DIRECTOR Edwin Groeneveld MARKETING DIRECTOR Marcel Keij MARKETING MANAGER Xander Valkiers BRAND MANAGERS Julien Petruio Manon Raterman Stephan van der Steen PR MANAGERS Ruud Oomens Hendrik Vandecruys POLAND GENERAL MANAGER Adam Zdrzalek MARKETING MANAGER Rafal Adasiak BRAND MANAGER Hubert Hatlas DENMARK MANAGING DIRECTOR Peter Weile MARKETING MANAGER Morten Ryberg BRAND MANAGER Tommy Løfwall-Johansen PR MANAGER Michael Jensen RUSSIA GENERAL MANAGER RUSSIA Olga Lazareva JR. BRAND MANAGER Roman Korshunov MENA TERRITORY MANAGER Gareth Evans HEAD OF COMMUNICATIONS AND LOCALIZATION Malek Teffaha LOCALIZATION MANAGER Mohammed Alemam COMMUNITY REPRESENTATIVE Zaid Abawi JAPAN MANAGING DIRECTOR Steve Miller SALES & MARKETING DIRECTOR Yoshihisa Tsuji BRAND MANAGER Hikita Haruka SOUTH-ASIA MANAGING DIRECTOR Julius Witz MARKETING DIRECTOR Leon Chang BRAND MANAGERS Irene Chen Duck Chiang Disc Tang MARKETING OFFICER Seven Lee MARKETING EXECUTIVE Rika Fung SALES AND MARKETING MANAGER Ashley Wu DIGITAL SALES MANAGER Max Lee SALES COORDINATOR Elsa Wong RELEASE MANAGEMENT MANAGER Dabe Chang LOCALIZATION COORDINATORS Veaper Chen Rivet Chiu KOREA TERRITORY MANAGER Sue Hong SENIOR BRAND MANAGER Johnn Park LOCALIZATION MANAGER Iris Choi CHINA MANAGING DIRECTOR Xavier Poix HEAD OF PUBLISHING Aurelien Palasse SENIOR BRAND MANAGER Zhang Shuai DIRECTOR MEDIA EMEA Jean Guerin GROUP MANAGER / WEB PRODUCING EMEA Jean Balaya PROGRAM MANAGER EMEA Mathieu Willem WEB PRODUCERS EMEA Alexandre Boutrolle Floriane Charles WEB DEVELOPER EMEA Christophe Gaudet WEB DEVELOPER ASSISTANT EMEA Romain Thierion TRACKING & ANALYTICS SPECIALIST EMEA Philippe Morillon WEB CONTENT SPECIALISTS EMEA Alexandre Benat Jean-Mina Moshriki GROUP MANAGER MEDIA Kim Minh Nguyen EMEA MEDIA & ACQUISITION SPECIALIST Kevan Boddele MEDIA MANAGER Sylvain Lecomte DATA PROJECT MANAGER Clémentine Fournier DIRECTOR COMMUNICATION EMEA Tiphaine Locqueneux-Bianchi GROUP PR MANAGER EMEA Aline Piñer-Pin PR MANAGERS EMEA Sarah Battoue Pierre Vennegues PR ASSISTANT EMEA Basile Fraudeau GROUP MANAGER DIGITAL INFLUENCE & SOCIAL MEDIA Pierre Worgague EMEA SOCIAL MEDIA MANAGERS Sarah Izbornicki Cédric Leblanc Davidou EMEA YOUTUBERS MANAGER ASSISTANT Chloé Llorens VP, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Stéphane Catherine GROUP MANAGER CUSTOMER PROGRAM MANAGEMENT EMEA Celine Paiva CRM GROUP MANAGER Alexandra Andrieux CRM CHANNEL SPECIALISTS Alicia Dib Alice Lavergne CRM MARKETING ASSISTANTS Clément Da Costa CRM LIFECYCLE MANAGER Lucas Fontaine CRM LIFECYCLE SPECIALISTS Morgane Abbonato Pierre Kalmes Hélène Navarre Farouk Tahri CRM OPERATIONS SPECIALISTS Pierre Davy Xiaoting Peng EMAILING DESIGNER & INTEGRATION ASSISTANTS Thibaut Coulon Mélodie Daguet Faly Quenea CRM INTEGRATION TEAM LEADER Dilara Ardelean CRM INTEGRATION SPECIALISTS Eduard-Alexandru Antipa Ana-Maria Girbau CRM GRAPHIC DESIGNERS Stefan-Laurentiu Ficu Alexandra-Cristina Neagu CRM DATA ANALYSTS Shruti Raj Nicolas Tatin CRM DATA ANALYST ASSISTANT Pierre Martini ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR COMMUNITY DEVELOPMENT EMEA Christophe Zerathe DIRECTOR RETAIL SALES EMEA Remi Perreault SHOPPER MARKETING GROUP MANAGER EMEA Gael Facchetti JUNIOR SHOPPER MARKETING MANAGER EMEA Nathan Novella SHOPPER MARKETING ASSISTANT EMEA Mehdi Zarfaoui-Duval DIRECTOR UBISOFT STORE EMEA Maxime Bosvieux DIRECTOR E-COMMERCE MARKETING EMEA Sophie Blandin ECOMMERCE CONVERSION MANAGER Clément Tardy ECOMMERCE QUALITY & ENGAGEMENT COORDINATOR, EMEA Sophie Dos Santos ECOMMERCE TRAFFIC MANAGER, EMEA Leila Tahiri ECOMMERCE CONVERSION ASSISTANT, EMEA Léa Dubernet ECOMMERCE COORDINATION MANAGER, EMEA Elodie Palloix SENIOR MANAGER, ECOMMERCE OPERATIONS, EMEA Mickaël Lagarde JUNIOR ECOMMERCE PROJECTS COORDINATOR, EMEA Quentin Dernoncourt BACK OFFICE ECOMMERCE OPERATOR, EMEA Sofia Setti ECOMMERCE OPERATIONS ASSISTANTS, EMEA Timothée Morales Franck Nguyen E-COMMERCE PC LEAD, WORLDWIDE Yann-Karl Dergham JUNIOR ECOMMERCE MERCHANDISER, EMEA Etienne Odorico ECOMMERCE SUPPLIES & LOGISTICS MANAGER, EMEA Djennet Karayeva EMEA DIGITAL SALES DIRECTOR Emmanuel Fauchez EMEA DIGITAL SALES TEAM DIGITAL SALES MANAGERS Sergio Dos Santos Samuel Naccache Rose-Marie Nargaud Raphael Rodriguez Karima Touali KEY ACCOUNT MANAGERS Antonin Beck Guillaume Lambert Marie Serradori Arthur Terlier KEY MASTER Julien Morel TECHNOLOGICAL PARTNERSHIP ASSISTANT Florent Paret MANAGER PAPER PARTS & GRAPHIC STUDIO EMEA Vincent Hamet PAPERPARTS SPECIALIST EMEA Mélissa Alarcon LOCALIZATION SPECIALIST EMEA Maïté Lerebours LOCALIZATION SPECIALIST ASSISTANT EMEA Camille Raimondo STUDIO, PREPRESS & QUALITY MANAGER EMEA ''' Axel Robert '''MANUFACTURING MANAGER EMEA Laurent Gaudy EMEA PLANNING MANAGER Loic Wilquin EMEA PLANNING COORDINATOR Lucas Lenoir EMEA COMMUNICATION TOOLS PURCHASING & MANUFACTURING MANAGER Guillaume Mammi MANUFACTURING PRODUCT SPECIALIST Timothée De Labriffe MANUFACTURING PRODUCT ASSISTANT Romain Lefebvre ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR MARKETING PARTNERSHIPS EMEA Vincent Coudert MARKETING PARTNERSHIP MANAGER EMEA Jean-Marie Caradec SENIOR DIRECTOR LIVE OPERATIONS EMEA Barthelemy Vaireaux DATA SCIENCE EMEA Yannick Bourquin Clément Choukroun Jean-Christophe Flores Marie Ivchtchenko Siddharth Kulkarni Alexandre Mourachko Daniel Nghe Francois-Xavier Warszawski DATA SCIENCE ASSITANT EMEA Mathilde Duverger RELEASE MANAGEMENT & LOCALIZATION DIRECTOR Corentin François GROUP RELEASE MANAGER Anis Boujaouane AGE RATING PROJECTS COORDINATOR Hélène Dieumegard UBISOFT INTERNATIONAL PRODUCTION HQ PRESIDENT AND CEO Yves Guillemot EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR, WORLDWIDE STUDIOS Christine Burguess-Quémard CHIEF CREATIVE OFFICIER Serge Hascoët LINE PRODUCERS VP, PRODUCTION MANAGER Nicolas Schoener LINE PRODUCER Gregory Spielmann LINE LIVE PRODUCER Frédéric Kramp ASSOCIATE LINE PRODUCER Vincent Le Méhauté DATA & GAME ANALYST Constant Bails STRATEGIC PLANNING MANAGER Vicky Lagarre TRANSVERSAL PROJECT COORDINATOR Leïla Rimond PRODUCTION AUDITS & PROJECT CLOSING PRODUCTION AUDITS & PROJECT CLOSING DIRECTOR Omar Bouali ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Corentin Huillard LINE DESIGNERS VP EDITORIAL Yann Masson CONTENT DIRECTOR Stéphane Varrault SENIOR LINE DESIGNER Guillaume Woillez ASSOCIATE LINE DESIGNER Marion Bossée EDITORIAL CREATIVE SERVICES VP EDITORIAL Tommy François OPERATIONS MANAGER Florent Goy SENIOR IMAGERY DEVELOPER Philippe Negre IMAGERY DEVELOPER Tristan Dauly Victorien Guillemonat RESEARCH EXPERT Djordje Kuzmanovic RESEARCH SPECIALISTS Denis Despoux Thomas Guindeuil Maya Loreal Thierry Noel EXPERT SCRIPT WRITING Olivier Henriot PRODUCTION MANAGER Benjamin Hervé ECS WEB PROJECT MANAGER Julien Laurent CINEMA IN-GAME DEVELOPER Nikolaus Roche-Kresse NETWORKING EXPERT & BUSINESS DEVELOPMENT Bruno Cardot IP DEVELOPER Damien Guillotin PRODUCTION ADMINISTRATIVE ASSISTANT Cintia Vieira Monteiro EDITORIAL TECHNOLOGY VP EDITORIAL TECHNOLOGY Cyril Derouineau LEAD AI PROGRAMMER Jonathan Martin R&D MANAGER Baptiste Thomas ANIMATION CONTENT DIRECTOR ''' Gilles Monteil RELEASE MANAGEMENT '''SENIOR MANAGER, RELEASE MANAGEMENT — LOCALIZATION — E-STUDIO Corentin François GROUP RELEASE MANAGER Anis Boujaouane AGE RATING COORDINATOR Hélène Dieumegard RELEASE MANAGERS Bruno Gaugain Paul Lim STORE FRONT SPECIALIST Tracy Lolia UPLAY & ONLINE SERVICES VP, UPLAY & CASUAL GAMES Stephanie Perotti ONLINE TECHNOLOGIES MANAGER Philippe Bayle ONLINE TECHNICAL COORDINATION MANAGER Fabrice Pierre-Elien ONLINE SERVICES TEAM BUSINESS DEV DIRECTOR Sebastien Courmont PROGRAM MANAGER Olivier Duffort ASSOCIATE LINE PRODUCER Stéphanie Madelin ONLINE SERVICES LINE PRODUCER Codrut Cosmescu BRAND DIRECTOR Damien Moret INTERNATIONAL PRODUCT MANAGER Catherine Duda EVENTS & COMMUNICATION MANAGER Audrey Couyras SOCIAL MEDIA MANAGER Vincent Le Jamtel WEB SERVICES TEAM WEB SERVICES MANAGER Cyril Beaudaux GROUP MANAGER Susan Papoz PROGRAM MANAGERS Sebastien Domergue Silviana Socu PROJECT MANAGERS Elodie Gonay Anne-Sophie Gourlay Jean-Camille Martin Alexandre Ristic Axel Schamberger PRODUCT MANAGERS Matthew Jordan Luc Sarlandie WEB OPERATIONS MANAGER Lionel Sellam ASSOCIATE UX DESIGNER ' Léonor Ferrer Catala '''UI DESIGNER ' Camille Gagnié '''LEAD FRONT-END ENGINEER Ihor Kuzmenko INTEGRATION MANAGER Arnaud Boucherie INTEGRATION COORDINATOR Guillaume Pasco STUDIO OPERATIONS VP, STUDIO OPERATIONS & FINANCIAL PLANNING Nicolas Martin ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR STUDIO OPERATIONS Johanne Grange SENIOR STUDIO OPERATIONS MANAGER Mathieu Peyronnet STUDIO OPERATIONS COORDINATORS Nicolas Hunsinger Bénédicte Laborie Simon Lejarre Audrey Neimark Irène Vaillant EDITORIAL COMMUNICATIONS EDITORIAL COMMUNICATIONS DIRECTOR Vincent Dubourdieu EDITORIAL COMMUNICATION COORDINATOR Mickaël Newton EVENT CONTENT COORDINATOR Thibault Jacquet ASSOCIATE EVENT CONTENT COORDINATOR Angèle Perrottet EDITORIAL COMMUNICATION ASSISTANT Maha Kamal EXECUTIVE SUPPORT VP, EDITORIAL OPERATIONS Lucile Masson EDITORIAL EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Agnes Margan EDITORIAL TECHNICAL COORDINATOR Martial Dubreuil EDITORIAL PROJECT MANAGER Maroje Culinovic JUNIOR EDITORIAL PROJECT MANAGER Marie-Lou Dulac EDITORIAL USER RESEARCH LAB EDITORIAL USER RESEARCH DIRECTOR Alexandre Debrousse USER RESEARCH MANAGER Max Chauvin USER RESEARCH PROJECT MANAGERS Yann Bijou Tristan Dufour LEAD USER RESEARCHERS Pierre-Maël Blachere Stephan Brival Alizée Mialane Morgane Schreiber ASSOCIATE USER RESEARCHERS Camille Boulc’H Aurélien Fossard Stephan Ingrand Florence Velut USER RESEARCH MODERATORS Laurent Cala Quentin Lourenco Alexandre Novak BIOMETRY PROJECT MANAGER Nicolas Mathieu NCSA CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT VICE PRESIDENT, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Josh Milligan DIRECTOR, COMMUNITY DEVELOPMENT Chris Norris MANAGER, COMMUNITY DEVELOPMENT Teri Osborne LEAD COMMUNITY DEVELOPERS Mathias Ahrens Stephanie Pecaoco SENIOR MANAGER, COMMUNITY MANAGEMENT Suzanne Padilla-Messier COMMUNITY MANAGEMENT TEAM LEADS Michelle Archer Waterman Brian Dickson Matthew Szep COMMUNITY MANAGER Amanda Gavin COMMUNITY REPRESENTATIVE Chalen Bailey NCSA CUSTOMER RELATIONSHIP CENTER — COMMUNITY TEAM Anthony Backowski Chalen Bailey Carrie Bland Freddie Carmichael Vincent Clark Jenny Feng Amanda Gavin Anthony Giorgio Kate Harvell Stefan Komlos Matthew Lemmons Christian Orellana Cuevas Grace Orlady Richard Stanford Tawni Taylor Brian Turner Christopher Wise COMMUNITY SENTIMENT COORDINATOR Lauren Admire COMMUNITY CONTENT LEAD Zack Cooper COMMUNITY CONTENT DESIGNER Aaron Fetter COMMUNITY CONTENT PRODUCERS Andrej Gomizelj Andrew Przybytkowski Cyril Veyret WEB INTEGRATION MANAGER Fabrizio Orsi DIGITAL CONTENT PUBLISHERS Nicolas Ferry Victoria Linel COMMUNITY CONTENT COORDINATORS Gabriel Kalogiannis Michael Loreno HEAD OF NCSA CRC Tara Reichley ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, OPERATIONAL STRATEGY Steven Worsham NCSA CUSTOMER RELATIONSHIP CENTER — OPERATIONS TEAM Jeremy Archer Waterman Dillon Ard Casey Campbell Sonja Carter Rudy Harrelson Trey Herrera Ruth Hock Dave Horn Marinna Hunt Sebastian Jones Mike Lacross Ben Lunsford Bobby Morris Miles Nugent Jonah Potts Michael Poythress Jesse Schwartz Kenneth Scott Daniel Stewart Breanne Szep Jen Thomas Matthew Wilcox Christopher Blaine Wise DEPARTMENT MANAGER, NCSA CUSTOMER SUPPORT Scott Morrison GAME ACTIVITY SUPERVISOR, NCSA CUSTOMER SUPPORT Logan Waterman GAME OWNERS, NCSA CUSTOMER SUPPORT Caroline Lopez-Clemons William Tyler Denning NCSA CUSTOMER RELATIONSHIP CENTER — CUSTOMER SUPPORT TEAM Catherine Baier Carlos Baires Emily Beaman Jeff Beeke Sharon Berg Souad Berradi Pedro Bila Virginia Blanco Tyler Bland Hailey Blaylock Quentin Burleson Sharece Burns Vincent Cabano Ryan Carbo Amélie Carpenter Brandon Carver Jessica Chambers Paul Chambers Imad Chraibi Daniel Christie Tiara Cook Ryan Crudup Jenny Dickson Jonathan Dorman Tim Foster T. Riley Garrett Vasiliy Gidenko Luis Gonzalez Conor Gribbon Brad Harris Dennis Hilting Jessica Hommel Kyle Kolski Tania Lasenburg Nicholas Lumley Jordan Marshall Andy Nguyen Phillip Odom Daria Oliva Joshua Pacheco Dave Perlman Matthew Pockney Cassandra Rigsbee Yagdali Rivas William Schenck Duncan Steward Nina L. Stewart Zach Stith Stephen Tanner Ian Williams DIRECTOR OF CUSTOMER EXPERIENCE Scott Dixon SENIOR DIRECTOR OF CRM Paddy Yanamandra CRM MANAGERS Patrick Gleason Clemence Loiseau Lucy Makdessian CRM SPECIALIST Joseph Cheney MANAGERS, CRM INTEGRATION Archchunan Anandakumar Alexandru Dogeanu CRM INTEGRATION SPECIALISTS Luke-Anthony Gavita Miriam Valls Yinqiu Wu CRM WEB DEVELOPERS Adrien Bellon-Serre Thibault Derennes Janie Poulin Ajith Thanamjeyasingam CRM GRAPHIC DESIGNER Samantha Bardet ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, ESPORTS Robb Chiarini ESPORTS MANAGERS Trey Fiebich Cary Lambert ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, PROGRAM MANAGEMENT Noemie Magoutier SR. PROGRAM MANAGER, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Sandra Lew CS PROGRAM MANAGER, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Jason Jennings KEY PROGRAM MANAGER, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Nicole Adams EMEA CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT VICE PRESIDENT, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Stéphane Catherine COMMUNITY TEAM LIVE OPERATIONS MANAGER Alexander Eichinger COMMUNITY TEAM LEADS Luis Blanco Sally Da Costa Gary Smith Luana Ziegler SOCIAL MEDIA AND COMMUNITY ANALYST Jamie Thompson COMMUNITY LISTENING COORDINATOR Luna Ferraraccio COMMUNITY MANAGER James Breen COMMUNITY REPRESENTATIVE Gehan Amaranayake EMEA CONSUMER RELATIONSHIP CENTER — COMMUNITY TEAM Zaid Abawi David Almodovar Marion Baxerres James Campbell Thomas Chaignaud Oliwia Chrzanowska Shane Cockerill Clément Dagonneau Giuseppe Dalicante Anastasija Dolgosejeva Gudrun Hoffmann-Schoenborn David Jackson Alan Jennings Rick Kleinschmidt Johan Lindholm John Lloyd Zuzanna Ludwin Carina Nilsen François Roussel Alessandro Sardelli Luke Stead Christoph Stumpfer Dominik Voigt Oliver Walz Helene Wilson GENERAL MANAGER CRC Damien Glorieux CUSTOMER SUPPORT LIVE OPERATIONS MANAGER Andrew Millmoor PLAYER SUPPORT OPERATIONS MANAGER Dale Murphy CUSTOMER SUPPORT AREA MANAGERS Marcus Hoffmann-Schoenborn David Schlamp Nicole Weedall GAME AND SERVICES OPERATIONS MANAGER Thibaut Porte GAMES OPERATIONS PROJECT MANAGER Thomas Cockerill ESCALATIONS MANAGER Ian Wilson CUSTOMER SUPPORT DEVELOPMENT MANAGER ''' Christopher Foster '''CUSTOMER SUPPORT KNOWLEDGE MANAGER Laurent Folio CUSTOMER SUPPORT KNOWLEDGE TEAM Natalia Bartosz Julien Delsarte Paul Hutchinson Julia Stegemann EMEA CONSUMER RELATIONSHIP CENTER — CUSTOMER SUPPORT TEAM Amal Khalfallah Adao Pedro Miguel Pereira Afonso Aaron Finetres Alberola Deyan Aleksandrov Marharyta Aliieva Tristan Alloo Ignacio Alonso Elvira Garcia Alonso Rute Isabel De Oliveira Alves Michard Aroquiassamy Anthony Austin Hugo Autric Thomas Baker Jose Balsas Amelia Barber Thomas Beach Jethro Anthony Belman Yevheniy Serhiyovych Berezyuk Lars Bergmann Daniel Blackett Natascha Boeck Artjoms Bogdanovs Bernd Johann Boos Pamela Borreca Rachel Bowden Jamie Bowker Viaceslav Brazovskij Friedrich Brilling Pedro Miguel Ribeiro Brites João Henrique Manique Ferro Marques Brito Nigel Brown Nea Buchberger Oliver Bülten William Campbell Rita Marques Cardoso Yixing Chen Constantin Condorachi Tiago Diniz Correia Renata Corte Real Jonathan Martial Houy Da Costa Tatiana Miriam Dos Santos Coureixas Jonathan Day Laura Deffis Benjamim Francisco Cardoso Dias Diogo Neves Dias Atakan Dikici Adrian Dimitrov Dilyan Dimitrov Dimitar Dimitrov Romans Djomins Anastasia Dochkina Aleksandrs Domkovs Donald Dos Santos Daniel Dowson Marie Dubun Mihail Dzhenkov Robert Jesper Martin Eliasson Flavio Esposito Thibault Estivals Charlotte Evans Erik Faverais Sally Feng Daniel Fernandez Laurianne Ferrandis Goncalo Alexandre Faustino Figueiredo Catarina Maia Rodrigues Formigo Christopher Foster Manuel Tavares Festas Ferreira Franco Iaryna Frankivska Nathan Furness Sergii Galkin Daniel Jesus Burgos Garrido Jack Gash Deyan Georgiev Orlin Georgiev Veselin Georgiev Andrew Gibson Kevin Gilio Thomas Marie Guy Gilloots Adam Goddard Vanessa Andreia Goncalves Tiago Miguel Ramos Goncalves Ricardo Miguel Dos Santos Ministro Gonçalves Miguel Urtaza Gonzalez Mykyta Gorbunov Nina Gorskikh Gabriela Gota Andrew Green Nicholas Greenwell Guy Griffin Camille Guillemot Oleg Gulevskyy Olga Gusarchuk Robin Carina Hafner Felica Handelmann Daniel Hansen Alexander Luke Harper-Coulson Fabio Harting Jan-Philipp Heese Alice Maria Torres Maia Heitor Sven Hemken Neil Hetherington Thijs Anton Hubert Hermens Sascha Hetschko Sarah Hinchcliffe-Smith Thomas Hiscock Andrew Holliday Vincent Houckham Georgina Howlett Tsvetomir Hristov Thomas Humbert Denis Ignatov Cvetelina Ilieva Dimitar Ivanov Roswitha Janczyk Konstantins Jesinskis Kenneth Jorgensen Tobias Jüptner Sofia Kasidou Steven Keers Philip Keup Olesya Khayrulina Kaloyan Kirilov Nikolett Kiss Hidde Kloosterman Anthony Knott Anna Kochetkova Radoslav Kodzheykov Natalia Koleva Konstantin Kostov Dimitrios Koutsouros Katarzyna Malgorzata Kraszewska Wojciech Krysinski Vojtěch Kudela Maria Helena Da Silva Lacerda Baptiste Lagache Matthew Lambert Rita Maria Lappalainen Anette Larsson Martin Lechev Tomas Lehar Michal Lemanski Marcel Lewandowski Andréa Liard Carolina Laura Linsner Jelena Lizina Maria Logacheva Mike Louth Daniel Low Bruno Madeira Aníbal Antonio De Carvalho Cavaleiro Madeira Dario Dionisio Lima Maio Wilson Lourenco Silva Vicente Benjamin Malo Stephan Marek Callum Mark Martin Markov Mohammed Maroun Hugo Filipe Tavares Martins Melina Costa Marucci Rick Marx Vesselin Marzov Frederico Figueira De Matos Inna Matthews Monika Maystorova David Mccloskey Jonay Medina Garcia-Estrada Sergej Medvedev Florian Mieling Oliver Milferstadt Viktoriia Mitiakova Andrzej Mojko Salomé Moreira García Henriette Mortensen Wolfgang Müller Brandon Murdock Katarzyna Nayir Todor Nedelchev Yasen Nedelchev Natalie Nemitz Simon Nishanyan Jasmin Niyongabo Carlos Filipe De Almeida Nobre Anton Nunev Trumaine Odaranile Tomasz Rafał Ogrodowczyk Jan Arne Olafsen David Jose Monteiro De Oliveira Fabio Olivetti Tatiana Ondercinova Delio Marinheiro Palheiro Maksym Pankov Simeon Panteleev Alessandro Panzeri Louise Parnell Mark Patterson Dianna Peeva Quentin Pellerin Luis Blanco Pena Viktor Penchev Shane Pereira Maria Carolina Lisboa Dias Pereira Joana Filipa Bartolomeu Pereira Gergely Petenyi Yoana Petkova Carlo Petrov Peter Petrov Matthias Petz Bruno Pierson Peter Pirohanic Mark Plata Dirk Priemel Eryk Przysucha William Rayner Chris Reid Marco Cristiano Ribeiro William Richardson Florian Richter Thomas Rinaldi Marco Alexandre Santos Roberto Romain Rodrigues Nico Rom Mario Miguel Neves Da Rosa Sergio Louro Rosado Kristin Hjelde Rosenvinge Paolo Rotelli Afonso Madeira Rodrigues Martins Ruas Simeon Rusev Mehdi Rzamammadli Serhii Salimov Konstantin Samoilov Ivo Alexandre Almeida Santos Cynthia Janina Schmidt Patricia Cristina Goncalves Sebastiao Rouben Seeger Markus Sereda Ylan Serfati Jevgenijs Sidorovs Jeffrey Slaughter Immanuel Slijkhuis Jordan Smith Michael Spence Kamila Stankiewicz Martin Stefanov Yanko Stoyanov Karolis Svabauskas Maria Szczesniak Piotr Szyndler Aurelien Tessier John Tetlow Joshua Thomson Kevin Tita Albena Todorova Joe Tokell Andrew Townsend Marc Tshielekeja Jay Turner Marija Usova Cátia Valentim Alejandro Valiente Silgo Marina Vasileva Salla Västilä Aurora Grandal Vazquez Simon Ilse G. Vercauteren Wilson Lourenco Silva Vicente Alexander Walker Gary Walker Lula Watson-Paley Mark Watt Alexander Weiberg Ben Westerman Khyusein Yakhya Milad Yamini Phillip Young Manon Zannone Yaroslav Zarichnyy Vladislav Zhivkov Dominik Znajdek CONSUMER EXPERIENCE AREA MANAGER, ASIA Kei Iwamoto CONSUMER EXPERIENCE MANAGER Yukiko Ueno DIRECTOR, PLAYER EXPERIENCE Dimitri Karakassides ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, CUSTOMER PROGRAM MANAGEMENT Céline Paiva SR. PROGRAM MANAGER, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Rosaura Molina PROGRAM MANAGERS, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Christopher Powell William Rayner Tatjana Stojkovic ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR COMMUNITY DEVELOPMENT Christophe Zerathe MANAGER, COMMUNITY DEVELOPEMENT Alexis Van De Kerkhove CRM GROUP MANAGER Alexandra Andrieux CRM CHANNEL SPECIALISTS Alicia Dib Alice Lavergne CRM MARKETING ASSISTANT Clément Da Costa CRM LIFECYCLE MANAGER Lucas Fontaine CRM LIFECYCLE SPECIALISTS Morgane Abbonato Pierre Kalmes Hélène Navarre Farouk Tahri CRM OPERATIONS SPECIALISTS Pierre Davy Xiaoting Peng EMAILING DESIGNER ASSISTANTS Thibaut Coulon Mélodie Daguet Faly Quenea CRM INTEGRATION TEAM LEADER ''' Dilara Ardelean '''CRM INTEGRATION SPECIALISTS Eduard-Alexandru Antipa Ana-Maria Girbau CRM GRAPHIC DESIGNERS Stefan-Laurentiu Ficu Alexandra-Cristina Neagu CRM DATA ANALYSTS Shruti Raj Nicolas Tatin CRM DATA ANALYST ASSISTANT Pierre Martini SPECIAL THANKS DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT MONTRÉAL Jonas Axelsson Kim Belair David Jar Yi Cheung Jeremy Der Amélie Dufresne Valentin Garret Gael Gilly-Poitou Gael Houle-Mercier Martin Korda Sebastien Lambottin Emeric Le Jouan David Levesque Christine Mimeault Danny Paquette Kristan Reed Alexis St-Laurent Jessy Malcom Sweet Rting DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT SHANGHAI Chen Xi Francois Buron Gareth White Li Ke Peng Michael Yi Ren Shen Chen Shi Hui Le Song Jia Jing Xie Wei Ke Xu Guang Long Xue Yin Chao Zhang Zhong DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT KIEV Zinaida Didyk Oleksandr Druzhynin Artem Kaligin Andrii Lysenko Anton Remezenko Olga Salova Yuliia Sidashova Roman Tinkov DEVELOPMENT TEAM UPLAY PC Igor Khlepitko Robert Pearce ALICE STUDIO ACTRA Gisèle Gauthier Traiteur Darwin Studios Inc. Exclusive Casting Studios Inc. Milestone Cating Studios Inc. Imprimerie Lezar3d Inc. Charlotte Vézina Joanna Sotomura R.P.T. Consulting TORONTO PERFORMANCE CAPTURE STUDIO Dustin Boyce Frank Grimaldi Michelle Groves Kevin Jurcik Celine Lau Ryan Santoro Joseph Sepia Cristine Uy ACTRA AFBS Syndicate Café Neon HELIX Gabriel Beaudouin Yanik Gamelin Orianne Siccardi MONTRÉAL USER RESEARCH LAB Juliana Goriounov UBISOFT INTERNATIONAL PRODUCTION HQ Cecile Russeil & her team Marie Derain & her following teams Marion Dufour & her team Gwendoline Pettenuzzo & her team Jonathan Martin & his team PRODUCTION BABIES DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT MONTRÉAL Baby Fernandez Cherry Junior Éli Émile Émile Jessie Kianu Léo Lina Miltiade Morgane Olivier Olivier Raphaëlle Robin Simone Tallulah DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT SHANGHAI Junkai Mu Hang Yan Xi DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT KIEV Alicia Anna Ivan MUSIC WORLWIDE MUSIC DIRECTOR Didier Lord WORLWIDE MUSIC BUSINESS & PUBLISHING DIRECTOR Jeremy Blechet WORLWIDE MUSIC MARKETING MANAGER Elodie Sok WORLWIDE MUSIC LICENSING MANAGER Nikolaos Bardanis WORLWIDE MUSIC SUPERVISORS Bénédicte Ouimet Simon Landry WORLWIDE MUSIC LICENSING SPECIALIST Louis-Philippe Caron WORLWIDE MUSIC LICENSING SPECIALIST Coralie Zaza WORLWIDE MUSIC DEPARTMENT COORDINATOR Judith Chartrand LICENSED MUSIC «Shit Just Got Real» — Die Antwoord Ft. Sen Dog Written by Senen Reyes, Watkin Jones, Panom Promma and Larry Muggerud. Published by Third Side Music obo Soundway Publishing. / Zef Publishing. All rights on behalf of Zef Publishing administered by WB Music Corp. / Senny Sosa Musik (ASCAP). Administered by Penny Farthing Music (ASCAP). / Soul Assassins, Inc. (ASCAP). Courtesy of Zef Records, LLC. / AWAL Recordings. «Drunk Anthem» — Jahsh Banks Written by Allan Grigg, Gerard Powell and Joshua Banks. Published by Kobalt Songs Music Publishing obo Kojaktrax. / Gerard Powell / Joshua Banks Courtesy of Trizm Records. «Legend Has It» — Run The Jewels Written by Jaime Meline, Michael Render, Wilder Schwartz, Kerry Churchill Minnear, Derek Victor Schulman, Philip Arthur Schulman, Torbitt Schwartz and Ray Shulman. Published by Aniyah’s Music c/o The Royalty Network / Kobalt Songs Music Publishing obo Eussicise Entertainment. / Third Side Music obo Money Makes Me Dance / BMG Blue on behalf of Alucard Publishing. All rights administered by BMG Rights Management (US) LLC. / Pulse Worldwide, American Songs Sigma and Definitive Jux Music. Courtesy of RTJ Music, Inc. «Russian Roulette» — Dunnï Written by Steve Doughterty, Ralph-Michel Maurice, Erols Dessalines and Ghislain Karl Brind’amour. Published by Ralph-Michel Maurice (SOCAN), Erols Dessalines (SOCAN), and Ghislain Karl Brind’amour (SOCAN). By arrangement with The Orchard. / Groove Addicts International Music Publishing (BMI). Courtesy of Higher Reign Media Group Inc. By arrangement with the Orchard. «She’d Rather Be With Me» — The Turtles Written by Garry Bonner and Alan Gordon. Published by Alley Music Corp. (BMI) / Trio Music Company. All rights administered by BMG Rights Management (US) LLC. All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Flo & Eddie, Inc. «Cookie Thumper!» — Die Antwoord Written by Justin De Nobrega, Watkin Jones and Anri Du Toit. Published by Zef Publishing. All rights on behalf of Zef Publishing administered by WB Music Corp. / Kobalt Songs Music Publishing. Courtesy of Zef Records, LLC. / AWAL Recordings. «Kitana» — Princess Nokia Written by Lex Luger, Alain Macklovitch and Destiny Frasqueri. Published by Kimani Music (BMI) and Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI). All rights on behalf of itself and Kimani Music administered by Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. / Princess Nokia Courtesy of Rough Trade Records. By arrangement with Beggars Group Media Limited. «Tequila» — Bill Black’s Combo Written by Chuck Rio. Published by EMI Longitude Music (BMI). / Universal Music Publishing Canada on behalf of Universal Music — Careers. All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc., Nashville, Tennessee. «Hold On I’m Coming» — Sam & Dave Written by Isaac Hayes and David Porter. Published by Universal Music Publishing Canada on behalf of Irving Music, Inc. / Pronto Music (BMI). Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc., Nashville, Tennessee. «Sugar Shack» — Jimmy Gilmer Written by Keith McCormack and Faye Voss. Published by Dundee Music, LLC. / Jeff Hubbard Productions, Inc. (BMI). Administered in the United States by Wixen Music Publishing, Inc. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc., Nashville, Tennessee. «Mr. Moto» — The Belairs Written by Paul Johnson and Richard Delvy. Published by Miraleste Music. Courtesy of Miraleste Music. «Hot Rod Show» — The Challengers Written by Richard Delvy and M. Hughes. Published by Miraleste Music. Courtesy of Miraleste Music. «Hand It Over» — Chuck Jackson Written by Robert Moseley. Published by Flomarlu Music Inc. / EMI Longitude Music (BMI). / Renleigh Music. All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc., Nashville, Tennessee. «Haterz» — MRC Riddims Ft. Money Back Written by Alap Aman Momin, Marc Louis Sorrillo and El Hadji Nohine Mar. Published by Rough Trade Publishing. By arrangement with Bank Robber Music. Courtesy of Bank Robber. «Duke Of Earl» — Gene Chandler Written by Eugene Dixon, Earl Edwards and Bernice Williams. Published by BMG Platinum Songs on behalf of Conrad Music, A Division Of Arc Music Corp. All rights administered by BMG Rights Management (US) LLC. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc., Nashville, Tennessee. «Sweet Pea» — Tommy Roe Written by Tommy Roe. Published by Bike Music (BMI). Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc., Nashville, Tennessee. "The Rain, The Park And Other Things Written by Steven William Duboff and Arthur Korneld. Published by Bravo and Encore (BMI). Administered by Bike Music (BMI). Courtesy of Universal Music Group Recordings under license from Universal Music Canada Inc. «Generator» — Doomtree Written by Andrew Sims, Michael Marquez, Stefon Alexander, Margret Wander and John Samels. Published by Sims is A Business (ASCAP), Deity For Hire (ASCAP), Half a Kidney Half a Lung Music (ASCAP), Lorem Ipsum (ASCAP) and Skip Steps 1&3 (ASCAP). Courtesy of Doomtree Records. «Off In The Deep» — Doomtree Written by Stefon Alexander, Andrew Sims, Margret Wander and John Samels. Published by Sims is A Business (ASCAP), Half a Kidney Half a Lung Music (ASCAP), Lorem Ipsum (ASCAP) and Skip Steps 1&3 (ASCAP). Courtesy of Doomtree Records. «Annihilation» — Four Fists Written by Stefon Alexander, Charles Andrew Bothwell, Andrew Sims and Gabriel Aaron Bethke. Published by Half a Kidney Half a Lung Music (ASCAP), Kofi Annan Wrote My (ASCAP), Sims Is A Business (ASCAP), ICETEP (BMI). Courtesy of Doomtree Records. «Nobody’s Biz» — Four Fists Written by Stefon Alexander, Charles Andrew Bothwell and Gertjan J Stiphout Van. Published by Half a Kidney Half a Lung Music (ASCAP), Kofi Annan Wrote My (ASCAP), Subp Yao Publishing (BUMA). Courtesy of Doomtree Records. «All I Do Is This» — Sims x Air Credits x ICETEP Written by Andrew Sims, Clinton Sandifer, Gabriel Aaron Bethke and Steve Reidell. Published by Sims Is A Business (ASCAP), Clinton Sandifer pub designee (BMI), ICETEP (BMI), Steve Reidell pub designee (BMI). Courtesy of Doomtree Records. «Nowhere» — JF Written by Kyle Jefferson. Published by Kobalt Songs Music Publishing obo Bus Writer Music / Brocode Publishing. Courtesy of The Bus Music. «Penetration» — The Pyramids Written by Steven Leonard. Published by Princess Lola Music LLC. Courtesy of Princess Lola Music LLC. «Wipe Out» — The Ventures Written by Bob Berryhill, Pat Connolly, Jim Fuller and Ron Wilson. Published by Miraleste Music. Courtesy of Miraleste Music. «Pipeline» — The Chantays Written by Bob Spickard and Brian Carmen. Published by Regent Music Corp. (BMI). Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Canada Inc. «Louie Louie» — Jack Ely (Originally with The Kingsmen) Written by Richard Berry. Published by EMI Longitude Music (BMI). All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc., Nashville, Tennessee. «Money» — Jack Ely (Originally with The Kingsmen) Written by Berry Gordy Jr., and Janie Bradford. Published by Jobete Music Co. Inc. (ASCAP) / Stone Agate (BMI). All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc., Nashville, Tennessee. «Working In The Coal Mine» — Lee Dorsey Written by Allen Toussaint. Published by Screen Gems-EMI Music Inc. (BMI). All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc., Nashville, Tennessee. «Get Loud For Me» — Gizzle Written by Glenda Proby and Mike Sabath. Published by Makin' Grandma Proud Music (ASCAP) c/o EMI April Music (Canada) Ltd. (SOCAN) and Sony/ATV Sonata (SESAC) c/o Sony/ATV Music Publishing Canada (SOCAN). Courtesy of The GZL Company. «Twenty Five Miles» — Edwin Starr Written by Bert Berns, Johnny William Bristol, Harvey Fuqua, Edwin Starr and Jerry Wexler. Published by Jobete Music Co. Inc. (ASCAP) / Stone Agate (BMI). All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Motown Records under license from Universal Music Canada Inc. «Shotgun» — Junior Walker and The All Stars Written by Autry Dewalt. Published by Stone Agate (BMI). All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Motown Records under license from Universal Music Canada Inc. «Bernadette» — The Four Tops Written by Brian Holland, Edward Holland Jr. And Lamont Dozier. Published by Stone Agate (BMI). All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Motown Records under license from Universal Music Canada Inc. «Daydream Believer» — The Monkees Written by John C Stewart. Published by Screen Gems-EMI Music Inc. (BMI). All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Rhino Entertainment Company. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing. «The Purge» — Hopsin Written by Marcus Hopsin. Published by Undercover Prodigy Publishing (BMI) c/o the Administration MP, Inc. Courtesy of 300 Records. «Killing It» — M1 & Bonnot Ft. Jahdan Blakkamoore Written by Lavonne Alford, Walter Buonanno and Wayne Shame Henry. Published by The War Of Art Music (BMI), Tenyor Music (BMI), and Jahdan Blakkamoore Music (BMI). By arrangement with The Orchard. Courtesy of 3 Guys & A Girl LLC. By arrangement with The Orchard. «Boing Boing» — The Seige Written by James Conley and Christian Riley Taylor. Published by Tribal Mentality (ASCAP). Courtesy of The Seige. «Fools Rush In» — Brook Benton Written by Rube Bloom and Johnny Mercer. Published by The Johnny Mercer Foundation (ASCAP) and WB Music Corp. (ASCAP). All rights administered by WB Music Corp. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc., Nashville, Tennessee. «G.T.O.» — Ronny & The Daytonas Written by John Wilkin. Published by Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI). Courtesy of RCA Records. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment. «Strictly For My Jeeps» — Action Bronson Written by Ariyan Arslani, Lowell Fulsom, James Smith, Rory William Quigley, Jimmy McCracklin, Erick S. Sermon and Parish Smith. Published by Universal Music Publishing Canada on behalf of Universal Music Corp., Songs Of Universal, Inc., and Universal Music / Careers. / BMG Bumblebee on behalf of Budget Music. All rights administered by BMG Rights Management (US) LLC. / Kobalt Songs Music Publishing. / LL Cool J Music (ASCAP). All rights on behalf of LL Cool J Music administered by WB Music Corp. / Cult Classic c/o Ingrooves. Courtesy of Atlantic Records. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing. «Fatty Boom Boom» — Die Antwoord Written by Justin De Nobrega, Anri Du Toit and Watkin Jones. Published by Zef Publishing. All rights on behalf of Zef Publishing administered by WB Music Corp. / Kobalt Songs Music Publishing. Courtesy of Zef Records, LLC. / AWAL Recordings. «Close Your Eyes (And Count To Fuck)» — Run The Jewels Written by Zach De La Rocha, Jaime Meline and Michael Render. Published by Aniyah’s Music c/o The Royalty Network / Pulse Worldwide, American Songs Sigma and Definitive Jux Music. / World War Publishing (BMI). Courtesy of Mass Appeal Records LLC. «That’s The Way (I Like It)» — KC & The Sunshine Band Written by Harry Casey and Richard Raymond Finch. Published by EMI Longitude Music. (BMI). All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Rhino Entertainment Company. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing. «You Can’t Stop Me» — Andy Mineo Written by Alex Medina, Gabriel Azucena and Andrew Mineo. Published by Kobalt Songs Music Publishing obo Unashamed Music / Alex Medina Publishing (BMI). Courtesy of Reach Records under arrangement with Nettwerk Music Group, Inc. «Keep My Cool» — Kur Written by Jamaal Talib Henry and Chauncey Shakur Ellison. Published by Maaly Raw c/o Ultra Tunes (ASCAP). / 7947 Records, LLC. (BMI). Courtesy of Entertainment One U.S. LP. «Kolony Anthem» — Steve Aoki Ft. ILoveMakonnen & Bok Nero Written by Makonnen Sheran, Bokeir Ross and Steve Aoki. Published by Red Dragon Boy Music (BMI), Eardrummers Entertainment LLC, Pillowface Publishing (ASCAP), Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) and WB Music Corp. All rights on behalf of itself and Pillowface Publishing administered by WB Music Corp. All rights on behalf of itself and Red Dragon Boy Music and Eardrummers Entertainment LLC administered by Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. / Tandem Music Works (ASCAP). Courtesy of Ultra Records, LLC. / ILOVEMAKONNEN appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records. «Flavaz» — by The Polish Ambassador Ft. Nitty Scott, Scott Nice Written by Nitzia Scott and David Sugalski. Published by Jumpsuit Records / Jumpsuit Publishing (ASCAP). Courtesy of Jumpsuit Records, Inc. LEGAL NOTICES ACTRA image= ACTRA ADOBE FLASH Contains Flash®, Flash® Lite™ and/or Reader® technology by Adobe Systems Incorporated This software contains Adobe® Flash® player software under license from Adobe Systems Incorporated, Copyright © 1995—2007 Adobe Macromedia Software LLC. All rights reserved. Adobe and Flash are trademarks of Adobe Systems Incorporated. image= ADOBEFLASH DOLBY DIGITAL Dolby, Dolby Audio, and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories. image= DolbyDigital DTS DTS and the DTS Symbol are registered trademarks of DTS, Inc. and DTS Digital Surround is a trademark of DTS inc. image= Dts FACE FX FROM OC3 Facial animations powered by FaceFX. ©2002-2017, OC3 Entertainment, Inc. and its licensors. All rights reserved image= FACEFX HAVOK Havok software is © 2017 Microsoft. All rights reserved. image= HAVOK SPEEX © 2002—2003, Jean-Marc Valin / Xiph.Org Foundation SPEED TREE Portions of this software utilize SpeedTree® technology (©2010 Interactive Data Visualization, Inc.). SpeedTree® is a registered trademark of Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. All rights reserved WWISE POWERED BY WWISE © 2006—2019 AUDIOKINETIC INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED image= Wwise ATG Tool Kit Copyright © Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. The ATG Tool Kit is a grab-bag of utility code for use in Xbox Advanced Technology Group samples. Unless otherwise noted, all source code is subject to the terms of the MIT License below Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the «Software»), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED «AS IS», WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. Documentation is available in the ATG Code OneNote http://aka.ms/atgcode Far Cry® New Dawn © 2019 Ubisoft Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. Far Cry, Ubisoft, and the Ubisoft logo are registered or unregistered trademarks of Ubisoft Entertainment in the US and/or other countries. Based on Crytek’s original Far Cry directed by Cevat Yerli. Powered by Crytek’s technology «CryEngine». WARNING: IT IS A VIOLATION OF FEDERAL COPYRIGHT LAW TO COPY, DUPLICATE OR REPRODUCE THIS PROGRAM OR ANY PORTIONS OF THIS PROGRAM WITHOUT THE EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE COPYRIGHT OWNER. Примечания Категория:Far Cry New Dawn Категория:Credits